THE SLEEPER TEST
by TheSilentPartner
Summary: Once again Kenzi is working undercover... as a truck driver! Her assignment? Catch the guys hijacking sensitive Navy supply shipments, but she finds a bigger task when she realizes women are being forced to be sex slaves to the thugs who work for the trucking company behind it all. Can she pull off her assignment? And how will Deeks handle it knowing what she must do?
1. Chapter 1

**SLEEPER TEST**

A car pulls down a quiet suburban street in a neighborhood where not much goes on after dark. George Lipton drives slowly towards his home not wanting to disturb his neighbors. George brakes and punches a remote mounted on the visor of his car. His garage door slides open as he turns into his driveway and brings his car to a halt inside. He is just opening the door when he realizes the garage door failed to close behind him. He allows his gaze to follow the track up above his head to the motor. It all appears normal and he sighs tiredly as he reaches up to push the remote button again. He waits, but still the door's motor doesn't respond. Impatiently, George punches the remote button several times… the last thing he ever does.

The garage is suddenly engulfed in a massive explosion which sends a fireball shooting out the garage door. The explosion blew out all the windows in his car, dented the roof down and made the interior a blazing inferno. Everything is instantly incinerated, including George Lipton. Lights begin to come on in the houses surrounding Lipton's; awakened by the blast they rush outside to see what happened. Several people run towards George's house, but just then a second explosion rocks the garage as the gas tank of his car ignites. The small group falls back, opting instead to place frantic calls to 9-1-1.

Jfkdjfk********************

The next morning Henrietta Lange is sitting at her desk studying the report of the explosion from the night before. She looks up to take in the arrival of her team, Agents Sam Hanna, Mr. Callen and Kenzi Blye, who perches on the corner of her desk waiting for her partner, who is late as usual. Her eyes shift back to the report; from an elderly man whom she instructed be escorted to the Boat House until she could determine how to handle the information he hand-carried to the LA PD this morning. Her eyes shift again to the monitor on her desk. Mr. Cass sits waiting, wringing his hands in his lap as he waits for them review the report.

The report was about a suspicious fire... more than likely a targeted bombing. The victim's name was George Lipton. He was the president of the L.A chapter of the trucker's union. Mr. Cass is with the union's state committee leader… and he's saddened by the untimely death of his old friend George.

When her last team member straggles in, looking once again like he just rolled out of bed, Heddy can't help but smile. Marty Deeks puts on a good front, looking the laid back 'Surfer Dude' he liked to portray, but she knew the truth. By 0700 hrs every morning, Deeks has already been up, run 10 miles, reviewed his case files remotely on his secure laptop and was a step ahead of his team members by the time he arrived. She watched the usual banter from Sam's pointed glance at his watch, to Kenzi's eye roll at Deeks' cheeky comment about who's turn was it to bring breakfast. She gives them a moment, then clears her throat just loud enough to grab their attention.

Four agents turn towards the barely audible sound. All pretense of joking subsides when she merely holds up the report in her hand. They drift her way without command, assembling around her desk to see what their boss has for them so early in the morning. She hands the papers to Agent G. Callen, her team leader, knowing only a minimum of explanation will be needed from her. "I received this earlier this morning... hand delivered by LA PD after they saw the words 'Navy contracts'. Read it over. He's waiting in the Boat House."

"New case, Heddy? You know... we're not done wrapping up the Jensen deal."

Her eyes shift to Detective Deeks, always the one to state the obvious and say what the others are thinking. "Oh, I have no doubt you will be done with it in no time, Mr. Deeks... if you aren't already."

Her insightful comment has him holding his tongue. How did she know he'd finished up his report earlier this morning? He also knew the others were almost done as well, but did Heddy know that too? Was she spying on their work? He gives her a leery look, but she just smiles innocently then diverts her attention back to her lead.

"Trucking, Heddy? Is this in some way under NCIS jurisdiction?"

"Mr. Callen, the Navy uses union truckers to transport a myriad of supplies... so yes, it is ours."

"Okay, I guess Sam and I'll go interview ahh... Mr. Cass. Kenzi, you and Deeks dig up what you can on this George Lipton guy." He hands them the report and they all drift away to begin working this new case. Heddy watches Deeks and Kenzi quickly read over the report before delving into the victim's life. Her mind is already formulating a plan which she has no doubt Kenzi can pull off, but the others will not like one bit.

Aksdjfdasj****************

"I gotta tell you… he was a great guy. Straight shootin' and very religious."

"Do you have any idea who might have planted that bomb at his home, Mr. Cass?"

"Like I was telling you guys, name that popped into my head right away was Bishop Trucking. They've been bad news for quite a while now."

"How's that?" Sam's bored persona perks up at the mention of an actual suspect in this case.

"Well, there've been reports they 'divert' hot loads from time to time."

"Hot loads? Like what, stolen TV's?"

"No, Navy equipment, munitions, radar systems... that stuff's big on the black market."

"And how do these guys manage to keep their Navy contracts when their loads come up missing?"

"We've been investigating them privately, but so far we haven't been able to come up with a damned thing. Can't fire 'em without proof... you know how the union is."

Mr. Cass picks up the steaming cup of coffee on the edge of the desk and takes several small sips. Deeks and Kenzi are watching from the monitoring room and study the older man carefully.

Cass finally continues, "About last night… there was this problem George was having with Riley… he runs Bishop Trucking… about them dames…"

"Do you mean women, Mr. Cass?" Sam tenses at the term used by their interviewee.

"Yea, sorry… women drivers. George, being George, was furious about how Riley was… taking advantage of them dam… aahh… girls."

"Taking advantage? In what way?" Sam and Callen exchange a glance, realizing there is more to this case than missing Navy supplies.

"He's into what he calls 'honeymoon teams'. They ain't really husband and wife or nothing… it just means Riley supplies his male drivers with a girl for the long runs. It's a bonus... if you know what I mean."

"A sex bonus."

"That's about it, yea. He keeps 'em happy and they keep their mouths shut tight."

"What about the girls? What do they get to... play along?"

"If they're smart and go along, they get paid and..." Mr. Cass falters as he recalls the information he received about the abuse of the women involved.

"And what, Mr. Cass?"

"And... they don't get the crap beat out of 'em... or worse. Some of them da... ahh, girls have come up missing when they decided they didn't want to play along. They're union drivers too, you know... but some have suddenly just disappeared."

"This Riley guy… what's his full name? We'll need the names of the missing girls too."

"I'll be happy to give you all the information I can on that guy. He's a real creep."

Callen sets his pad of blank paper on the desk, sliding it across so Mr. Cass can write down all he knows about Riley and Bishop Trucking. Kenzi listens calmly from the other room, but inside she feels an instant churning in her gut for this Riley character.

Fjdslkfjkfj*****************

Chip Riley's office wasn't exactly what Callen had been expecting. It looked more like a construction foreman's job site than the office of a man who ran a trucking company as large as Bishop Trucking. Sam takes one look around and decides it says a lot about his personality. They step into the crowded, cluttered office just as Chip Riley stands up from behind his desk. He is smiling and full of charm as he comes to meet the Navy cops with his hand extended.

Callen takes his hand briefly as he says, "Chip Riley. Come in, Agents. I figured you'd be around to see me before too long."

"Agent Callen and this is Agent Hanna. Why did you figure we'd be around?"

"Because I'm sure someone had to tell you we handle the contracts the Navy bases from San Diego to San Francisco... right?"

"Right." Callen takes the seat offered by Mr. Riley, but as there is only room for one chair Sam gladly remains standing. Riley returns to his desk so they can continue this conversation. "We'd also like to talk to you about the union president, George Lipton?"

"We didn't exactly get along. Union bosses and shipping company owners rarely do, you know. He's always bustin' my chops about working conditions."

"And the ladies you hire?" Sam speaks for the first time and although his question is voiced calmly, Riley senses the hostility in the heavily muscled man.

"Let me tell you something he didn't seem to understand. It's progress plain and simple. I hire quite a few women… even in this male dominated business. Truckers, dock workers, oil riggers and cattle ranchers have always been big on the boys club philosophy. That's where I'm different. I'm a maverick… I feel that if a male or female, qualifies for a job, they should have it. Can I get you a cigar?"

"No, thanks." Callen keeps his voice cool, not missing the obvious gesture to the 'boys club' that Riley so vehemently denounced only a moment ago. Riley doesn't seem to notice.

"And, if you've heard any bull about my girls being hookers… that's just what it is… bull shit! Would you like a drink? How about a soda, water?"

"No. Mr. Riley, where were you last night between eight and nine p.m.?"

"Right here, working."

"Alone?"

"No, I was with one of my managers, Monk Sanders. You can check with him… and my wife. It was getting late and she kept calling to…"

Just then Callen's cell phone rings and he holds up a hand to stop Riley as he answers it. "Yea… yea, okay, hang on…" He shoves his pen and a small note pad into his shirt pocket, then says, "Okay, send it to our phones and we'll swing by there next."

Callen hangs up as he is getting to his feet. Chip seems confused by his abrupt departure, but the two agents don't offer an explanation as they head for the door. With his hand on the door Callen turns back to clarify, "I'll be in touch… to finish up this conversation, Mr. Riley."

"Of course." They leave the owner of Bishop Trucking sitting there with a worried expression on his face.

Sam is glad to be outside where the air doesn't smell like stale cigars and flat beer. Even if that office had been immaculately clean Sam would still have thought something smelled funny. He took an instant dislike to Chip Riley… and his too smooth explanations. He gets in his car and waits for Callen to view the new information appearing on his screen before he drops into the seat beside him. As they pull out onto the street, Callen fills him in and Sam just nods and drives towards the address Callen gave him.

Kljjfkljrlkj*****************

Twenty minutes later Sam and Callen find themselves in one of the older, seedy neighborhoods in south Hollywood. The houses are small and shabby with the lawns burnt brown from lack of water and care. Junk cars parked on the street and in the front yards of some homes seems to be their only adornment. Driving slowly down the street they scans the houses for the right number, drawing quite a bit of attention. Everyone immediately recognizes them for what they are… cops. Sam pulls over to park in front of a large Mack truck that is pulled up in the front yard of this particular house. The truck is old and in need of a paint job and an overhaul, much like the rest of this neighborhood.

As they approach the house Callen realizes someone is actually working on the truck. He sees a pair of blue jean clad legs sticking out from underneath the front end. He pauses by the feet, waiting to be noticed, but after a moment he clears his throat and raps his knuckles on the truck's fender.

"Hello?"

The owner of the blue jean clad legs finally notices him and scoots out from under the truck. Callen is surprised to see a woman get to her knees, dusting the dried grass and dirt from her back as she squints up at him. He estimates she is about forty years old and life hasn't exactly been kind to her. She stands up before him as she uses a dirty old rag to wipe the grime from her hands. She doesn't offer to shake hands.

"Jenny Burke?"

"Jen. Who wants to know?"

Sam smiles at her tough attitude that reminds him so much of Kenzi. He wonders what Kenzi would look like as a truck mechanic. Jenny Burke is still staring at them suspiciously so Callen flips out his flat badge and shows her his ID.

"I'm Agent Callen, Agent Hanna. We're with NCIS."

"You've got the wrong Burke. I didn't call for no cops."

"I know you didn't, but I am looking for you… if you're the Jenny Burke who went to see George Lipton last night." She is still looking at him suspiciously as she continues to scrub at her hands with the dirty rag. Callen prompts her again, "About seven p.m.… in his office?"

"Yea, so?"

"So… he's dead."

"Yea, I heard about it on TV."

"We'd like to talk to you about it."

"Not out here… come inside." She glances up and down the street suspiciously, then turns toward her shabby house.

They follow her into a small, but clean home where she stops just inside the door, conscious of her dirty clothing. She doesn't offer them a seat, but stands by the door and waits.

"What did you meet with him about?"

"A personal matter. It was about a shipper… Western Trucking. I've been a trucker nearly twenty years. I can drive better than most men. And Western… they won't hire women drivers. I met with George to try and get the union to strike that outfit in protest, but he wouldn't do it."

"That doesn't sound like the George Lipton I've been hearing about."

"I thought you said you were a cop. Since when do cops believe everything they hear?" Her tone left no doubt cops were not her favorite people in this world.

There is a tense silence between them as Callen studies her closer. Despite the air conditioning in the house she is perspiring and uses the dirty rag to wipe a bead of sweat that is running down her cheek. He decides to turn up the heat a little more.

"You knew Darlene Sanchez, right?"

"She's dead too."

"Really? How do you know that?"

"She was a relief driver for me some times. And… she lived here with me and my sister once. Last February. After she moved out… she was found dead… murdered in a hotel room about six weeks ago."

"You have any idea who she was driving for at the time?" She simply shakes her head, obviously not wanting to get into things too deeply. "Know anyone who might want her dead?" Another quick shake of her head makes it clear she wasn't going to talk about that subject any further.

"Last night, where were you between eight and nine?" Sam changes topics in the hopes of keeping her talking.

"I was on my way to visit my husband in Rosella."

"On your way…?"

"Yea, my rig broke down just outside of Rosella. I didn't get there until a little after nine-thirty."

"Let's see… that's an hour northeast, right Sam? And you broke down outside of Rosella?"

"That's not far from where Lipton lived." Sam is also watching her closely, noting her nervousness increasing.

She shows her frustration for the first time as she snaps out her next answer. "It's where the veteran's hospital is, too! It's where my husband's been ever since he got crippled in that blast! And I know you're aware of that… or you wouldn't be here, right?!"

She is getting louder and more agitated as she speaks, but Callen calmly watches her as she paces before him and angrily continues, "Yea, so he was a demolitions expert! Yea, he knew explosives in the Army. Yea, I know how to put a bomb together, too… real easy… if I

wanted to… but let me save you a lot of time and questions. I don't know how it happened or why Lipton got blown up last night!"

As if realizing how loud and frantic she was getting, Jenny Burke, once again wipes the sweat from her brow and takes several deep calming breaths. Callen and Sam just stand there watching her, wondering what she is hiding. She finally motions for the door.

"Look, I'm real busy, and I think I've answered enough of your questions. Please leave."

Without another word, Callen and Sam walk to the front door. Jenny holds it open for them and as he is about to leave Callen pauses, staring down into her worried eyes with a silent message. Once he is outside, Jenny slams the door and leans back against it as the exhaustion suddenly claims her from the tension.

Neither agent says it out loud, but their thoughts are the same. Their only chance is to get Kenzi hired on as a driver. Callen knows Deeks isn't going to like the idea, but it's the only way they're going to get any inside information on this case that keeps getting bigger by the minute.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

After returning to the office, Callen met with Heddy about the case. He was only mildly surprised when she seemed to read his mind once again and suggested having Kenzi take a crash course in semi-truck driving. His only response was a slow smile and a nod. He should have realized Heddy had the plan well mapped out before she even gave him that report. The only thing she had added was a suggestion that Deeks coordinate the training portion. Apparently Deeks had connections in the trucking world... and really, that didn't surprise Callen either.

He found Deeks in the weight room, sweating heavily and out of breath. As he approached, Deeks pretended to have just finished their required push-ups and sit-ups for their quarterly fitness testing, but Callen knew the truth. Deeks was working on overcoming his fear of heights by mastering the rock climbing wall. His goal was to beat Heddy to the top one day and no one had the heart to tell him that none of them had ever been able to accomplish that.

"Hey... how'd your meeting with the manager of 'Babes on wheels' go?"

"Guy's a real sleaze, but he fancies himself a renaissance man. He's running a basement operation and trying to pass himself off as a modern man promoting equality in the work place."

"Well, Kenzi and I found out that Lipton and Riley have had no shortage of beefs over the years. Riley's operation may be bargain basement, but he's good enough to keep snagging government contracts... and keep them."

"You find anything shady in his operation?"

"The better question is what didn't we find shady. He's running a company that's a front hidden inside a shell corporation wrapped in a cloak of non-existent backers. Eric and Nell are going over this taxes now."

"Look, this guy's been in business for a long time. We need to hit the ground running on this one."

Deeks suddenly stops wiping the sweat from his head and neck and glances over at Callen. "Okay... what do you have in mind?"

"We decided to send in a driver to get some more intel on our main bombing suspect... Jenny Burke. We need to get inside her head."

"Done and done. I'm a certified CDL for big rigs. When do I start?"

"You start today, but not as a driver, Deeks. No offense, but you're not really the right type."

"Kenzi. You're sending Kenzi in as a driver? Does she even know how to drive a big rig?"

"Not yet. That's what you're gonna teach her... in the next forty-eight hours. Get dressed and make the arrangements. I'll bring Kenzi up to speed."

Without another word, Callen turns and walks out of the gym. Deeks stands there stunned once more that the team seemed to know more about him than he had carefully revealed. That and the idea that they would send Kenzi undercover where they know women are being forced to perform for their male partners.

Kfjksldjfsdjf;sdkj**********

Kenzi was used to the impromptu scheduling of her team so she merely sighs and puts her work aside when Callen yells out to meet up in Ops. Deeks comes in shortly afterward, freshly showered and smelling faintly spicy and has Kenzi tingling and quickly turning away to face Callen as he begins the briefing. Callen updates them both on his meetings with Chip Riley and Jenny Burke. Kenzi listens carefully, wondering what angle they were going to take on this one.

She is surprised when Callen informs the group she'll be going in as a truck driver with Jenny Burke who might be able to get her linked into the other truckers. She may also be their bomb suspect.

"Kenzi… she was lying about something... and she knows how to make bombs."  
"And, she couldn't have argued with Lipton over a strike at Western Trucking. Not last night anyway. He'd already started the strike action the day before… I confirmed that." Sam had been busy following up on their information when they returned.

"Let me guess… I get to get better acquainted with her, right?"

"She didn't exactly take a liking to us... don't think she likes cops. Besides, you two are a lot alike."

"Somehow, I don't think that's a compliment."

"Deeks is going to handle getting you up to speed on driving a big rig. You got it all set up?"

"Yep. Called in a favor and we've got the loan of his rig for the next forty-eight hours. He's meeting us at the back lot of the police academy in an hour."

Callen gives Kenzi a half grin and teases, "You ready to hit the road, Kenz?"

Deeks isn't exactly thrilled by what he knows is coming and leans back against the table as he crosses his arms in front of her. "Callen, there's got to be a better way?" Kenzi bristles at his indication she can't handle this and turns to glare at him. Deeks quickly justifies his comment, "I offered to go in myself, but apparently I'm not Riley's type... or was it Jenny Burke's type?"

Her eyes meet his and he can see the sparkle of defiance in them. Kenzi had never backed down from a challenge and she wasn't about to start now. "Not their type? I'd say you have that problem with more than truckers, Deeks."

Callen knew he wasn't going to like this idea, but he tries to divert the budding argument, "Come on, Deeks. Kenzi can drive a hummer, a dune buggy, a motorcycle… hell, she even jumped out of a plane. She was born to be a long haul, truckin' babe."

She slowly stands up, steps towards Callen and then punches him in the arm with enough force to cause the others to chuckle. Callen just smiles, but shows no weakness as she turns to walk out without another word. Deeks hurries after her and once they are both gone, Callen lets out a hiss of pain and begins rubbing his arm.

Sam just laughs at his friend and mumbles, "That'll be a love tap compared to what she'll do to you if those apes at Bishops lay a hand on her."

Callen knows no one likes the plan... including him, but they have no other choice. He gives his arm one last rub and nods in agreement as they follow after their team mates.

Dfsjfkljgskldfj******************

When they arrive at the academy, Kenzi follows Deeks walk over to meet the truck's owner, who is grinning happily at Kenzi. Deeks introduces her, "Kenzi, I'd like you to meet Arnie Cox. He's the owner of this big rig… and a very good friend."

"Hi, Arnie. You're very trusting to let me near your rig."

"Naw, nothing you can do will hurt Alice, unless you run her off a cliff." He hesitates and looks to Deeks. "You're not planning to run her off a cliff, right?"

"Arnie! Have I ever wrecked your rig?"

Arnie pretends to consider that question, then laughs and pats Deeks on the shoulder then hands over the keys and goes to sit in the shade to watch the show. Deeks opens the driver's door for Kenzi and then puts his hand on her elbow to assist her up into the truck. "Go ahead, hop in and try it on for size."

She hesitates a moment, but he just winks and she finally sighs and moves up to grab the handhold and pull herself up the steps into the driver's seat. As she stepped up she felt his hand slip from her elbow to her hip, pressing momentarily along the curve of her ass as she stepped up. Once there she looks down to give him a warning glare, but Deeks merely grins up at her.

"I knew you'd be the sexiest thing on ten wheels."

"Deeks, shut up and get in here before I run you over with this monster."

He laughs as he pushes her door closed and hurries around to get in on the passenger side. They spend the next hour going over the truck's controls as Deeks explains everything to her. She listens carefully, but realizes it isn't that much different from the deuce and a half combat convoy rigs she was driving in Afghanistan she had been driving last year. The only difference was learning the double set of gears she'll need to know to pass herself off as a truck driver. When she has all the controls memorized Deeks finally suggests they take the truck for a spin.

"All right, you're ready to take this bad boy for a spin. Start it up and lets go… you've got the entire lot to play in, but don't hit my car, okay?"

"I think Arnie called her 'Alice', Deeks. So you're outnumbered here... just remember that."

He ignores her as she concentrates on starting the truck the way he told her. He doesn't comment unless he sees her doing something wrong. Within minutes she has the truck under way, shifting gears through the lower ten with jerky movements at first until she gets the hang of it. After a couple of hours of Deeks putting her through the paces she finally begins to maneuver the truck around with ease. Deeks has her speed up, slow down, turn around objects and back up until she can handle the rig with no problems. Then he points over to where a semi trailer is parked at one end of the lot.

Arnie is waiting for them there and as Kenzi gets closer she realizes what her next test is going to be. She glances over at Deeks with worried eyes, but he simply smiles and motions for her to back up to the trailer with a jerk of his thumb. Kenzi follows his instructions, but her palms are sweating as she guides the big truck backwards. The man on the ground guides her with his hands and she is surprised at how easily she manages to line up the hitch and get it secured.

"Very nice. It took me several tries before I got the hang of that. Now, put the parking brake on and let's get out so Arnie can show you how to hook up the trailer."

"I hope I didn't give you too many grey hairs." Kenzi gives Arnie a smile as she drops down to his level on the ground.

"No! You did real good… you got the feel for this old girl real fast. Marty here,… whew! It took us two days before I even let him hook up to a trailer."

"Yea, yea… come on, let's get on with the lesson, okay?"

"I don't think he likes being shown up by a pretty lady."

"It isn't the first time… and it won't be the last." Kenzi shoots Deeks a challenging glance, but quickly turns her attention back to her instructor.

He leads them back to the hitch area and quickly explains the cables to her. She learns them quickly as well and it isn't long before she is confident that she can hook up to and remove the semi trailers. With that done, she and Deeks climb back into the cab so her real lesson can begin. She doesn't admit it, but she is having fun. Making wide sweeping turns around the lot to get the feel for the long, heavy trailer behind her. Once she manages to maneuver the long trailer through obstacles and around corners without hitting anything Deeks motions for her to return to Arnie as their lessons for the day are over. Once they are parked and the truck is shut down, Deeks reaches over to pat her hand, then takes it in his own as he softly praises her, "Congratulations, Kenz… you did good."

"Better than your first time?"

"Way better... but I'll never admit that if Callen and Sam are around."

Just then Arnie steps up onto the running board and pushes his arms up over the window sill beside Kenzi to lean in the window. "Okay, lady… you got the job!"

Kenzi turns and quickly pulls her hand from Deeks' before Arnie notices. She smiles tiredly, "Thanks, Arnie, but I think I'll stick with my current job."

"Hey! Don't you dare try to steal my partner, buddy! She's the only reason I come to work every day."

They all laugh and Arnie jumps down to allow Kenzi to get out of the truck. Deeks also hops down and after expressing their thanks, they turn the truck back over to Arnie and he drives away. Deeks and Kenzi walk slowly back to his car as the sun is setting low on the horizon. They have had a fun day and Kenzi feels her protective wall between them slipping as he unlocks her door he pauses to look at her.

"How about I buy you a steak and a cold beer, Kenz? I think you've earned it today."

"Thanks, that sounds good."

She gets in and Deeks hurries around to slide behind the wheel. He whips the car around and heads back to the main entrance to the academy with a smile on his face because... tomorrow they get to do this all over again.

Fjjfkjfsdj*****************

Deeks motions to Arnie to open the gate. He jogs over and slides the gate open as Deeks points her towards it. This back gate leads out onto several old, rarely used roads which wind around the police academy's property. They aren't likely to encounter any traffic here and it will give her a chance to feel what it's like to actually take curves and corners on a real road. She does fine for a while, but then the road begins to get more challenging as they wind their way farther up into the hills.

Kenzi is using all her concentration to keep the big truck on the narrow road without hitting the rocky ledges and trees along the sides. At one particularly sharp hairpin curve, Kenzi down shifts erratically, making the engine whine as she tries to slow down quickly. Deeks remains quiet, but his hand comes out to rest over hers as she grips the gear shift with white knuckles. He holds her hand, guiding her and the next down shift is much smoother. She glances over at him with a quick smile, but when she looks back she realizes she is too close to make the curve. As the front of the rig swings around the corner the back tires bounce up onto the rocky ledge, almost going into the ditch.

Kenzi gasps and uses both hands to quickly turn the big steering wheel in the opposite direction to correct the problem. Deeks watches out his side view mirror as the rear tires now come back firmly onto the roadway. Once she has the truck under control he sits back, crossing his arms over his chest with a satisfied smile on his face. Kenzi is too afraid to look away from the road again until she is through the tight curve and back on a straight away. She finally glances over at him with a proud grin and he smugly winks at her, knowing she could do it all along.

Her next test comes when they are returning to the academy grounds. She is steering up a steep grade, not realizing how steep the other side is going to be. As the truck reaches the crest of the hill the road seems to drop away, steeply curving to the right. Kenzi gasps in surprise and immediately grabs the gear shift to drop the engine into a lower gear. The big truck starts its downward trek, still moving too fast for safety as Kenzi brakes and again downshifts the gears. The engine whines, but the truck keeps rolling forward as they approach the curve in the road.

Deeks tenses in his seat as he decides it's time to give her some further instruction. "Air brake! Now!" She does as instructed and drops the gears down as the truck jerks with a loud rumbling tremor and slows abruptly in response.

They both heave a sigh of relief as Kenzi now steers the truck through the curve at a safe speed. Deeks once again relaxes in his seat and assumes his casual appearance. Kenzi smiles, knowing now that it is all an act and that he's probably been as nervous as she has. They make it back to the academy without further incident and Arnie is waiting by the gate to let them in. He is grinning, happy to see there are no new dents or scratches on his truck. Kenzi waves as she passes by him, proud to have made it through the hills without incident.  
She glances over at Deeks and asks, "Are we done?"

"Oh, no… now we learn to back and park this baby."

She groans and follows his directions as he points to the loading docks behind the main academy building. Arnie jumps up onto the running boards of the slow moving truck to catch a ride. Once there, Arnie takes over as guide again as Deeks instructs her inside on how to back the big truck at a loading dock. It is harder than it looks and it takes her two hours to get the feel of backing the truck, before sharply jackknifing the trailer to allow it to slip into a narrow slot between two other trucks. By late afternoon, Kenzi is exhausted, but she is now able to drive the truck, hook and unhook the trailer and maneuver it into a tight docking spot like a pro. With a sigh of relief she finally turns the truck off and sags in her seat. She hadn't realized how exhausted she was from the strain, but now her tired muscles ache from the effort.

Kjfklsdjfj*****************

Ignoring her sore back and arms, Kenzi pulls on her old, faded blue jeans. They are torn across one knee with a patch just below her butt where the material is worn so thin you can just see her skin beneath it. The 'save the whales' t-shirt is one of Deeks' that she borrowed months ago and decided to keep as part of her undercover wardrobe. With a pair of scissors she'd quickly modified it into something that barely covered her midriff. Whenever she played the part of a streetwise tough girl, Kenzi donned this outfit and with a quick mussing of her hair and makeup she easily fit right in. She applies a heavier eye liner than usual to transform her face. Then she uses a comb to tease her hair into a style that says she's all attitude. With one last glance at her reflection in the mirror Kenzi turns away to see Nell Jones watching in awe.

"Gee, I wish I had your talent for undercover work."

"Believe me, Nell, it isn't talent. It's a willingness to become one of them that makes it work."

"You mean you actually like being... one of them?"

"No, but I don't cringe when I have to hang out with some cracked out crack-ho just to get at some bad-ass slinger who's selling guns or dope to kids."

"That's so cool! You even sound like them."

"You have to… otherwise you're dead. Remember that, if you ever decide to work the streets."

She leaves the women's locker room with a smile on her face, proud of the awe on Nell's face. It meant she had accomplished the look she was going for and would have no trouble slipping into the world of truckers. Knowing Deeks and the others were waiting for her, she stops to get a soda firs. Enjoying all the curious glances she gets; most of them eye her suspiciously until they realize it's her.

Deeks is perched on the edge of Sam's desk as they chat and pass the time until she is ready. Callen is kicked back in his chair with his feet up on the desk and has his back to the hallway. Deeks is the first to notice as she finally saunters into the office with a very provocative roll to her hips. He is talking to the guys, but stops as his mouth suddenly goes dry. He stares in amazed silence at the sexy woman strolling towards them. He lets his breath out on a barely audible sigh, "Sweet Jesus…"

Sam is also staring past Callen at something that has his mouth hanging open as well. Callen notices their reaction and tilts his head back to see Kenzi approaching them now. He takes in her outfit, recognizing it from past assignments, but appreciating it just the same. Sam finally finds his voice and finishes the thought Deeks spoken, but with a different meaning all together.

"… amen."

Just then Kenzi stops beside them and takes a moment to tip her head back and drain her soda can. The motion causes her short t-shirt to rise up, exposing her tanned, flat stomach and the sparkle of her belly piercing causes three sets of eyes to drop for a closer look. She then tosses the can into the nearest bin and places her hands on her shapely hips to glance from one quickly raised set of eyes to the next.

"So what are you guys up to?"

Callen grins and comments so only the guys will understand. "Oh, nothing. Just a little impromptu prayer session."

Kenzi gives him a curious glance, but doesn't get the chance to comment as Deeks finally pulls himself together. He clears his throat and teases, "You know, Sam… it's no wonder Kenzi holds the record for the highest price offered while working as a decoy."

"Not to mention the most men lined up around the corner waiting for a chance to proposition her."

"Very funny, you guys… I'm a trucker, not a hooker, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Darlin'… whatever you say." She slaps Sam's arm playfully and goes to her desk to get her undercover purse which doesn't have any of her ID or equipment inside. She doesn't look back, but she knows all three men are looking at that little worn patch in the hopes of seeing some skin beneath. She grabs her purse and turns around to see all three men abruptly shift their eyes away from her. She hides a knowing smile and heads for the door. In their obvious embarrassment all three men jump up and hurry after her.

Across town at Jenny Burke's house, Kenzi slips into her role with ease as she now stands in her front yard, eyeing the big Mack truck. Jenny is once again working on it and stops now to wipe her hands on a dirty rag as she and Kenzi talk.

"Look… class four license or not… you couldn't have much experience. You're too young and they don't hire your type around here."

"That's why I came to you. I thought maybe you could help."

"Why me?"

"You're a woman, you've been driving a long time… and the word around town is you don't take any crap from the boys club."

"Yea, I've been trucking my whole life. When I was a kid I played with toy trucks, not dolls. Look, I got enough problems. Why should I create more competition for myself by helping you?"

"Because, like I said… you don't take that shit. You were the first woman to make a fuckin' transcontinental run!"

"You heard about that?"

"Who hasn't!? San Francisco to Newark… with a load of fuckin' grapes. You proved women can handle a big rig… and those asshole men who think they own the roads. You're an idol to lots of us."

Kenzi can see her flattery is getting through the tough exterior of this hardened truck driver. She is obviously a woman who doesn't receive much praise. As she smiles back at Kenzi now she finally jerks her dirty hand towards her house.

"Buckingham Palace it ain't… and this old heap sure as hell isn't a golden coach." She glances over at her beat up rig before she lowers her voice to a softer, more personal tone and then continues, "My husband… he's in the hospital… completely paralyzed. My poor Al… say, what did you say your name was, honey?"

"Frosty Marshall."

"Look, Frosty. My kid sister usually drives relief for me, but Susie just got herself a steady job. I'm expecting a load soon… if I get a cargo… I'll give you a call."

"Thanks… I really need the work. Here's my number…" As Kenzi pulls a pen from behind her ear and jots down her number, Jenny appraises her with a critical eye. A cynical frown crosses her face as Kenzi hands her the paper."A classy little rig like you shouldn't have too much trouble findin' a gig... but I don't tolerate that shit. You got that?"

Jenny glares at her with the eyes of wisdom and Kenzi nods and turns to go. Jenny watches as she climbs into the bright yellow 1962 Camaro. The engine roars to life and Kenzi rolls off down the street in a car that would make any man envious. Kenzi drives out of sight around the corner before she smiles to herself and speaks into the microphone being monitored by Deeks and the others.

"I'm in, guys. I just hope she doesn't decide Sam's car is a better deal than I am. You should have seen the way she was drooling over your Camaro."

She laughs and makes her way to their location a few blocks away. She knows Sam has no greater love than his totally restored, completely original 1962 Chevy Camaro. After returning Sam's car to him safe and sound Kenzi joined Deeks in his Tahoe. He watched as she quickly removed the wire from Beneath her t-shirt and turned off the recording devise. When she finally sighs and settles back she glances over to see him smiling at her. She tilts her head to study him, "What?"

"It always amazes me that such words can come out of such a sweet mouth."

"You shouldn't be... as many cases as we've worked together."

"Yea, and I'll probably go straight to hell, but damn it's hot when you're workin' this angle."

"Well, thank you, Deeks… that's almost a compliment, I think." He just shakes his head and chuckles as he puts his car in gear and pulls away from the curb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not correcting my page breaks in the first two chapters... tacky, I know. I promise to clean up the print on the next chapters. I hope you are enjoying this read and please feel free to review it if you do!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Callen sits back in the corner booth of this dingy little trucker's bar to survey the customers. His hand rests casually around the base of his beer bottle as he eyes the rough and rugged truckers bellied up to the bar discussing their latest routes. A three-piece country band croons out old cowboy tunes in the far corner, but the patrons are more interested in keeping a steady flow of alcohol coming from the bartender.

A sudden bright light fills part of the room as the outside door opens and a tall, wide shouldered man steps in. Silhouetted by the light, he has the body of a football player with hard muscles and lean hips. Ben Schultz, takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light and then elbows his way through the crowd towards the bar for a beer. As he is waiting for the bartender to fill his order, his eyes scan the room. He sees Callen seated in the corner booth and catches his eye through the maze of people. Callen nods with only a slight movement and Ben returns the gesture; he understands. Ben grabs the beer that is thrust across the bar at him and tosses three dollars up to pay for it. He now makes his way towards the corner booth.

"You Callen?"

"You. Schultz?"

"Yea, Ben Schultz. They told me I'd find you here."

"Your boss said you're working inside… as a trucker."

"Yea, with Riley's outfit."

"You got anything?"

"The hijacking cargo thing… is a big zero so far. Either they're real smart or I'm just plain dumb… or maybe this outfit just isn't involved at all."

"What about the other stuff?"

"What? The hooker business? I think Lipton blew a lot of it out of proportion."

"What do you mean?"

"He was taking Riley on about it… that part is true. But the honeymoon teams… it's not exactly organized prostitution. None of the guys force the girls to go on a run with them… they want to go. And, hey, if both sides benefit... no one is complaining."

Callen digests this information as he twirls his beer around between his fingers; wondering if this guy was including himself in that statement. It isn't encouraging, but he has to believe Ben Schultz, being a former cop and a licensed private investigator, has a handle on what's going on inside the company. Schultz has been working undercover for the Union's state office on the Navy supply thefts for almost a year now.

"You ever hear of a Jenny Burke? She hustle?"

Ben sips his beer before he answers. "I doubt it… word is she's a real ratchet-jaw."

"A what?"

"A trouble maker."

Just then Callen's attention is diverted to the door opening again. Kenzi enters the bar and eyes her co-worker, then makes her way to the bar as men step back like the parting of the Red Sea. Benn turns to see who has attracted his attention. When he sees Kenzi's shapely behind lined up among the truckers he smiles and takes a long moment to appraise her from head to foot.

He whistles long and low, "Now that's one I'd invite for a long haul. " He grins, but stops short as his eyes come back to Callen's. Realizing he may have said the wrong thing, he quickly amends his statement, "Hey, man… You know her? I meant no disrespect if she belongs to you, you know?"

"Yea, she's our insider, but she's working this from a different angle." Kenzi ignores them at first as she is quickly surrounded by other men who all want to chat and buy her drinks. Callen has no doubt she can hold her own as she takes a long swig of her beer and leans back against the bar. He turns his attention back to the man who is still ogling the best looking woman this bar has seen in a long time.

"What can you get me?"

He drags his eyes back to the man across from him. "What do you need?"

"I need to know the inner workings of Riley's outfit. Number of drivers, trucks, routes... all of it."

"No problem, Callen..." His head swivels to take in Kenzi as she now stands beside their table, tapping her fingernail on her beer bottle.

"Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for an answer, she slides into the booth beside Callen and gives the man across from her an appraising once over. This was probably the best looking informant she'd ever had the pleasure to work with... and it would be a pleasure. "So, you're our ringer at Bishop?"

"Yes, I am. Ben Schultz." He gives her a little wink which has a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

They spend a few minutes discussing the two cases and then Schultz drains his beer and reluctantly stands up to go. Callen and Kenzi stay put, waiting until they are sure he is gone before they discuss their new contact. Surprisingly, they both agree that something seems off about Schultz and he can't be trusted with too much information... at least not yet, anyway.

Callen then remembers why Kenzi stepped outside the bar just before Schultz's arrival. "So what was the phone call about?"

"Jenny Burke. She's got a load to Barstow. She wants me to go along as relief driver."

"When?"

"I've got to meet her at the warehouse on Danbury Street in two hours. I'll call to give you the route if I can."

"Kenzi, call. I want to keep you covered. I think she's in the middle of all this somehow, I just don't know how yet."

Kenzi just nods and they finish off their beers before they leave; walking out arm in arm to keep up her image. They need to meet with Sam, get his car and get Kenzi over to the warehouse to meet Jenny.

* * *

This stretch of highway winding through the desert brush of the inland California hills doesn't offer much in the way of a view as Jenny's old Mack truck lumbers under its heavy load. Inside the cab Jenny is driving, hunched over with her arms resting on the huge wheel as she watches the barren road ahead of them. Kenzi sits in the passenger seat, casually picking at her fingernails as she waits for Jenny to break the silence between them.

"You had a rough time back east?"

"It's no picnic out here either."

"We're all up against the macho myth, I guess." She deepens her voice to imitate a man. "'Truckin' is a man's job… you gotta have muscles and hair on your chest.' Hell, I got more muscle than most of them."

"Yea… you said your sister got a steady job. How'd she make it work?" Kenzi asked the question casually, but the worried look that suddenly crosses over Jenny's face tells her this is a very touchy subject with her.

She debates whether to say anything about it to Kenzi. She glances over at her and finally sighs. "There's this outfit… Bishop Trucking. They hire women drivers... more than most other outfits do."

"Yea? Who runs it?"

"Chip Riley. That's his set up… but it's a funny set up. The women he hires… well, they're all young… and flashy. Don't think he hires 'em for their driving skills if you know what I mean."

"Your sister? Is she young and flashy?"

"How'd you like to walk the rest of the way to Barstow?!" Jenny's sudden flare of anger takes

Kenzi by surprise.

Kenzi's hands come up in surrender, "Hey, no offense… you said she got a job there so I just

assumed."

"A lot of people jump to that conclusion… and they're wrong! Like Lipton… and the union… they wanted to kick her out. They accused her of hustling for Bishop. I told Lipton off the other night and…" Kenzi sits tensely, letting her ramble on as she opens up about her sister, the union, Lipton and her possible involvement in his death. Jenny is no longer angry, but she is agitated as she continues to speak. "Anyway… my kid sister… I practically raised her. She lived with me and ever since she moved out I've been nervous. I mean, she's a little on the… mixed up side."

Jenny sighs in frustration and then glances down at the watch on her wrist. "She's on a run tonight, just like us. Let's see what she's doing… Mamma Mack calling Blue Bell… you got your ears on?"

In the cab of another truck on another lonely highway, a younger version of Jenny sits in the passenger seat beside her male driving partner. She is about fifteen years younger, more voluptuous and her hair is dyed white blonde. She hears the familiar voice come over the radio and reaches up for the mike as the man smirks at her.

She ignores him and speaks into the mike, "Ten-four, I got you Mamma Mack. How you doin' sis?"

"Great, sis. Everything okay with you?"

"You got it, shiny side up."

"You stopping at Colton tonight?"

Before Susie can answer her, the driver grabs the mike from her and brings it to his mouth. "No time for that tonight… my wife wants me home early tonight."

He grins and tosses the mike back to Susie, who looks away, not liking his implication. She finally turns her attention back to the conversation with her sister as she hears Jenny warning her, "You get home early too, Susie, you hear? Now keep it between the lines and have a good run… out."

Jenny replaces the mike in its hook and then turns to Kenzi. She is worried and tries to convince herself everything is all right. "She's fine. Just a short turn around run. So how did you ever get a name like Frosty? That isn't your real name, is it?"

"No, it's a nickname I picked up in high school. Let's just say I got experience putting guys in their place too."

Both women laugh and the tension between them eases and they resume their comfortable drive to Barstow. Nothing of interest happened on the road and all in all Kenzi was tired and stiff by the time they dropped their load in Barstow as the sun came up the next morning.

Their only excitement comes when they stop for a bite to eat at a small truck stop off the main highway before heading home. Jenny pulls her old, beat up rig into a space and shuts it down. It makes a few shutters and groans before the engine dies. Just then a brand new, shiny red Kenworth rig pulls up a few spaces away and Jenny is awestruck by the brand new rig.

"What a cherry screamin' diesel! … man, nothing can touch that! Makes your mouth water, don't it?!"

"Something tells me you wouldn't mind driving one."

"Frosty, I'm gonna own me one some day! Just gotta save the down payment."

She and Kenzi hop down from the old Mack truck and make their way across the lot towards the restaurant. Jenny keeps her eyes on the brand new truck the entire way. Kenzi isn't as taken by the big red truck, but eyes the two men inside who are staring back at her.

Inside they are seated in a booth as the waitress tosses a couple of menus on their table. Kenzi glances over the menu, but Jenny ignores hers as she continues her story. "No more driving for other people or putting up with all the hassles just to get some work." She looks up to see that the waitress has returned. "I'll have steak and eggs, over easy and black coffee."

"Cheese omelet and coffee for me."

The waitress is standing at the head of their table and neither woman sees the two men from the red truck enter the diner. They sit where they can watch the women in the booth. When the waitress leaves Kenzi turns to Jenny and asks, "You ever think about blowing off this whole deal, Jenny? You know, getting off the road?"

"When I'm behind the wheel… and I'm full-out on the open road… then I can breathe… then I'm livin'. Then I'm free!" Jenny leans forward in her seat, lowering her voice as she looks around. Kenzi realizes she is embarrassed to be talking of something so feminine and emotional. "There's a poem in there somewhere, isn't there? Sometimes I think I could be a real poet like Longfellow or one of them."

She doesn't get to finish her thought as the two men now appear at the edge of their table. Without waiting to be invited the taller man, Bob asks, "Mind if we join you?" Before they can object he and his buddy, Larry, have slid into the booth, trapping the two women in their seats.

Jenny gives them a cold glare anyway and answers, "Yea, we mind, Bob."

"You know… that pretty red rig you were drooling over belongs to us." His partner joins the conversation.

"What's a nice rig like that doing with a couple of losers like you, Larry?"

"That's real funny… ha, ha! Maybe your friend here would like to take a ride in it… you know, get it into high gear? How about it, sweetheart?"

As Bob speaks he is leaning in closer to Kenzi and rubs his shoulder suggestively against hers as he makes his proposition. Kenzi looks over to see Jenny give her a warning glance and very slightly shake her head. She turns to face the trucker beside her, not giving any sign that he is intimidating her.

"No thanks, 'Bubs'… red always reminds me of the roller coaster and that makes me sick."

Larry smirks at his partner's rebuke and leans in to Jenny to give her a try. "Aaww come on, Mamma… how about a little lovin'?"

"How about I break that arm if you don't get it off me… right now!"

Larry now sits back up straight; removing his arm from around Jenny's shoulders. They don't like being snubbed and Bob glares at Jenny, but she isn't intimidated as she leans forward to snarl, "You heard my partner here… we ain't interested… so get lost!"

The two truckers exchange a silent look before Bob's lip curls into a slow snarl and he stands up. They leave just as the waitress brings their food and both women make an attempt to eat, but as long as those two are sitting across the room they don't seem to have any appetite.

After calling Callen from the restroom to update him on the run in with the Bishop truckers, Kenzi and Jenny head off down the highway back to Los Angeles. Jenny's truck is laboring up a long, steady rise and the engine coughs and sputters in protest. There isn't a town for miles in any direction and Kenzi silently prays the truck won't break down on this desolate stretch of road. Jenny is kicked back in the passenger seat, allowing Kenzi to spell her on the driving for a while. She should be resting, but instead she has given Kenzi a nonstop commentary on her life story.

"…and that old road on the Tioga Pass… it was like following a drunken snake. Anyway, I'm just comin' over the mountain and startin' down the flip side. My Al… he's just come home on leave and I can tell you… I was anxious as hell to get home. Then… wham! There I am sitting on fifty thousand pounds of Swiss cheese with no brakes!"

"What did you... looks like we got company." Kenzi glances over at Jenny, but her gaze quickly goes to the side view mirror as she sees a flash of shiny red paint coming up behind them.

"Damn! It's those Bishop assholes!" Jenny drops her feet to the floor and a worried frown creases her brow as she turns to Kenzi and orders, "Put the pedal to the metal, Frosty! We gotta get over the rise before they catch us!"

Kenzi pushes her foot down hard on the accelerator and the old Mack truck groans as it is forced to higher speeds. Both women ignore it, their eyes glued to the side view mirrors. Kenzi repeatedly glances ahead, with the old truck tapped for all its power they won't make the rise before the red truck overtakes them. The Mack truck seems to be moving in slow motion as the big red diesel comes screaming past them with a long blast of its horn. At first, Kenzi thinks they are just going to blow on by them, but she is proved wrong when Jenny suddenly screams, "Look out!"

Kenzi sees the big trailer swinging into her lane at the same time she hears Jenny's warning. She jerks the wheel to the right, forcing the Mack truck onto the shoulder. She fights to keep the old truck under control as gravel and dust fly up everywhere around them. She works the brakes, trying to keep them from flipping over in the ditch. When the old truck finally jerks to a stop the engine gives one final protest at this rough treatment as it dies. Both women are stunned into a dazed silence. Then the dust begins to clear and their fear is renewed as they see the big red diesel has pulled off the road just ahead of them.

Kenzi desperately tries to get the old Mack truck started again, but the engine just groans in response. Jenny's gaze is riveted on the two men who are now jumping down from the cab of their truck and walking back towards them. "Choke it, Frosty! Quick… we gotta get out of here!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

Bob and Larry walk quickly towards them now, hearing their attempts to get the old rig started again. Kenzi gives up on the starter as she reaches up to grab the mike. She tosses it to Jenny as she quickly glances around for something to defend them with. "Call for help, Jen! We're gonna need it!"

"Ten-thirty-three! Ten-thirty-three! Emergency… this is Mamma Mack… we got big trouble out on highway fifty-eight… about mile marker one-fifteen! AAAHHH!"

Just then her door is ripped open and Larry vaults up to tear the mike from her hand. Before she can stop him, he grabs her by the wrist and hauls her out of the truck. She half falls, half climbs down, resisting all the way, but Larry is much stronger than she is. Kenzi feels Bob shaking her door, but she locked it a moment before he reached her.

She tries to reach for Jenny, but misses her as she calls out, "Jen!"

Kenzi knows she can't sit there and let these two creeps hurt Jenny so she takes a deep breath and unlocks her door. As Bob now yanks it open she surprises him by spinning in her seat to kick him in the face with both feet. He flies backwards, sprawling on his back in the gravel and Kenzi jumps down from the truck. Before he can regain his feet she jumps over him and turns to run help Jenny. She only manages to take two steps before a strong hand whips out to grab her ankle and send her sprawling to her hands and knees. Gravel tears at her hands, but before she can regain her footing Bob has jumped up and grabs her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her upper body in a bear hug as Kenzi fights to get free. She can hear Jenny screaming and struggling with Larry on the other side of the truck, but she can't get to her. Kenzi uses all her strength to get one arm free as she jerks it back into her assailant's nose. She hears him expel his breath on a painful gasp and his grip loosens enough for her to spin out of his grasp.

Bob is holding his bleeding nose and gasping for breath when they hear the sirens approaching. Bob is just reaching out to grab her again, but Kenzi plants her feet and delivers a well-aimed fist to his nose again. He gasps and staggers back as a highway patrol car comes screeching to a halt behind the old truck.

Kenzi glances at the patrol car, then back to see Larry racing towards the big red diesel. Bob is also turns to flee, but Kenzi thrusts her foot into his path and shoves him sprawling hard on the ground. One officer runs past to grab onto Larry, forcing him out of the truck. The other quickly handcuffs Bob where he is still lying in the dirt.

When both truckers are secured, the officers begin walking the two men back to their patrol car as the their prisoners angrily protest. "Officer, we weren't doing anything!" "Yea, we were just horsin' around with our friends … just ask them!"

The second officer, who is leading Larry, stops where Kenzi and Jenny are now seated on the step of the old Mack truck. They are both breathing heavily from the fight and scratched up from fighting for their lives. The officer looks them over for a moment and then catches Kenzi's eye. They have followed them all along. She also knows her team is somewhere back there out of sight, waiting to hear if everything is all right.

She hands him her license and then lowers her eyes and the officer then looks to Jenny as he asks, "Ma'am, do you know these two guys?"

"Those two sons-of-bitches were trying to rape us! They ran us off the road and attacked us!" Jenny hands him her license and glares daggers at the man sulking beside the officer in handcuffs.

"All right, buddy, come on… you're under arrest."

He leads Larry back to the patrol car where Bob is already seated in the rear. While the officers are busy with the two suspects, Kenzi and Jenny sit on the step watching.

"I never thought I'd say this… but, man was I glad to see the cops."

"Yea, they must have been set up on a speed trap somewhere close."

"Funny, we've pushed the hammer down the whole way… I wonder why we never saw them?"

"Beats me."

"So now what are we gonna do? My rig's had it… and we're a whole lot a miles from anywhere."

Kenzi doesn't answer her right away as she turns back to study the red diesel truck. A plan is forming in her head and a smile crosses her lips as she motions to the truck. "You said those two creeps were Bishop boys, right? So we can assume they're hauling Bishop cargo, right?"

"Yea, we can check their log."

Both women now walk towards the red truck's cab. Jenny climbs up and quickly locates the manifest which states the cargo is feather pillows. She leans out of the cab to look back at the trailer before she hands the manifest to Kenzi.

"This rig is sitting awfully low on the axles for a load of feather pillows… don't you think?"

"Unless they're stone pillows. Or contraband with a fake manifest. Let's take a look."

Jenny searches the cab for a moment then produces a set of keys to the padlocks on the rear doors. Pausing momentarily to make sure the officers are still busy with their prisoners before they flip the latch and unlock the rear doors on the trailer. Kenzi swings one door open while Jenny gets the other and they are amazed to see the trailer is full of boxes. The labels on the boxes indicate they contain pillows, but Kenzi jumps up to tear back one corner. They are full of Navy GPS devices with federal stamps on them.

When Kenzi holds one up, Jenny lets out a low whistle as they realize the trailer is full of stolen Navy contraband. After a moment Kenzi jumps down and pushes her door closed. "Close it up. If those cops see all this they'll seize it for sure."

"You got another idea, Frosty?"

"I sure do. I'm gonna take this rig and drive it right down Chip Riley's throat. That'll teach his thugs to mess with us."

Just then one of the officers approaches them and hands their licenses back to them. "Ladies, we'll be taking those two back to Barstow to be booked. Their rig will be impounded and…"

"Officer… I think I can save you a lot of trouble."

"How so?"

"Well, those two creeps work for the same company as us. We may not like them, but we don't want to lose our jobs when the boss finds out we let his truck get impounded. Why don't you just let us drive it back to LA.?"

"Yea, my truck ain't exactly running the best right now. I'd sure like my partner to follow along behind me… just to make sure we both get back to town all right... without any more problems."

He catches Kenzi's eye and agrees. "It'll save me having to sit here until a tow truck can get out here." He once again turns and heads back to his car. He updates his partner and then they wave and drive off with the two prisoners.

"So now what?"

"Now we drive back to LA... and I make an introduction to Mr. Riley. From there… he and I just negotiate the price of my finder's fee for returning his precious cargo."

"Well, my rig is dead. I'm not going anywhere until I get under that hood and see what's wrong. If you want to drive that rig back to Riley... you're on your own."

When Kenzi is ready to leave she asks Jenny if she will be all right out here. Jenny assures her she'll be fine so Kenzi climbs up into the cab of the red truck and shifts it into gear as she waves good-bye. She only intends to drive a few miles down the road before pulling off to make contact with her team. She quickly dials her partner's number and puts the phone to her ear.

"This is Little red riding hood… calling the big, bad wolf."

"Very funny… where are you?"

"About ten miles closer to Los Angeles. I left Jenny on the side of the road with her rig down for repairs. I'm driving the Bishop rig… and its full of stolen Navy contraband."

"You're what!? Pull over and stand by until we catch up with you."

"I'll be at the rest stop." She replaces the phone and changes lanes to pull off into a rest area ahead. She eases the big rig into a parking space near the end where she won't be disturbed and tilts her seat back to rest until Deeks and the others gets there.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

She just laid her head back a moment ago to rest her eyes. Now, she is suddenly jolted awake by knocking on her window. Kenzi sits upright with a start and looks over to see Deeks standing on the step outside. She unlocks the door and he steps aside to swing the door open. With the door acting as a shield, Deeks suddenly leans into the cab to wrap his left arm around Kenzi in a tight hug.

She had been about to speak, but stops as Deeks presses her firmly against his chest. He lowers his face into the softness of her hair as a sigh of relief escapes him. Kenzi isn't sure why he is so upset, but after a slight hesitation her hand slides up his back to return the gesture.

After a tense moment, Deeks finally whispers, "God… I thought you were dead."

"I may be dead tired, Deeks, but I'm not dead."

He pulls back far enough to look into her eyes and she can see the depth of his concern. He studies every inch of her face, verifying for himself that she is unhurt. With their faces only inches apart, Kenzi smiles and attempts to reassure him.

"Deeks… I'm ok… really..." Before she can finish speaking, Deeks suddenly silences her with a kiss.

It is a rough, abrupt kiss, but intense just the same. Having worked with Deeks for two years she has always been careful to hide her true feelings. It just wasn't appropriate to be attracted to your partner. All this time, she thought she knew him but lately she wondered if they could be… more than friends. When he pulls back she sees the emotion he has obviously been hiding. She is confused, but then Deeks takes control, as if realizing what he just did.

He clears his throat and releases her to sternly order, "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!"

He jumps down and walks back towards the car where Callen and Sam are waiting. They couldn't see what happened in the truck, but from the way he raced up there they knew he was worried. By the time Deeks reaches the car he has recovered his easy going persona.

Kenzi, on the other hand, sits in the cab stunned. Having just awakened she now wonders… did she just dream that? Did Deeks really jump up here and kiss her? And had he really just told 'her' not to do that again? Do what again? Kiss him? He kissed her! She shakes her head, trying to clear it as she leans out to glance back at the car.

He is leaning in the window to speak to Callen and Sam, and a moment later, Callen nods from the driver's seat and Deeks steps back. Before she can wonder what is going on, Deeks comes striding back to her and jumps up onto the step again. "Move over… I'm driving."

He climbs in so she has to quickly scramble over into the passenger seat. He closes the door as Callen drives past with a quick honk of his horn. Deeks waves and watches as they head for the entrance back to the freeway. When they are gone Deeks and Kenzi sit silence. The tension between them is heavy with Deeks staring straight ahead with his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel.

Kenzi as usual is more open and wants to get this... whatever this was out in the open. She finally makes the first move. "You want to tell me what that was all about?"

Deeks looks over at her, studying her before he sighs and lowers his gaze to the instrument panel. "I'm sorry, Kenz… I guess I was just glad to see you were okay."

"I see… and what exactly am I never supposed to do again?"

He looks away, embarrassed now by his emotional outburst and fearing he gave his well hidden secret away. Kenzi is even more intrigued and since her lips are still tingling from his kiss, she leans closer with her feet in between the two seats facing him.

"Deeks, come on… talk to me. What's going on here?"

"I... when we heard that emergency call… then Jenny was cut off…"

He manages to look at her again, expecting to see anger or ridicule in her eyes. Instead she is smiling at him as if she knows exactly what it is he is trying to say. He relaxes a bit and shrugs as he returns the smile. She tries to control her excitement as she teasingly asks for clarification again.

"So… am I not supposed to worry you again, or… am I not supposed to kiss you again?"

"I couldn't take that… even though I don't think you actually kissed me."

"I don't know… why don't you try it again? Just so we're clear on this."

Her eyes encourage him as his hand moves out to slowly curl around her neck and into her hair. He leans closer as he draws her lips to his in another caress. This kiss is slow and sweet as he savors her response this time. He kisses her again and again and his confidence grows with her eager participation. She finally draws back with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Is this what I'm not supposed to do ever again?"

"No... I never want you to stop this…" Once again he lowers his mouth to hers, roughly demanding entrance into the sweetness within. Kenzi sighs breathlessly and obeys as her lips part to the invasion of his tongue. He growls huskily as tremors of excitement race through his veins and he hungrily takes what she offers. They are soon lost in a world where only they exist. Each kiss blends into the next until they are breathless and aching for more. Kenzi leans closer, reaching out to hold him across the distance between the seats. Her arms curl up around his neck, but she stops as a jolt of pain suddenly shoots up her arm.

"Aahh!" Kenzi pulls back as she holds her throbbing wrist which is beginning to swell. She rubs it carefully as she looks up into Deeks' worried eyes. "I hurt my wrist while I was fighting with that creep."

"Let me see." He carefully takes her hand in his and runs tender fingers over her wrist. He notices the swelling, the redness of her knuckles and when he turns her hand over he sees the scratches on her palm as well.

"What happened out there, Kenzi?"

"We just had a run in with a couple of creeps who didn't like taking no for an answer."

"The guys from the diner. We saw them hassling you."

"I'm just glad you had that highway patrol unit so close. I don't know how long I could have fought off both of them."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Their eyes hold as he tenderly massages her sore wrist for several seconds. Their partnership has taken a drastic turn into a relationship, but neither seems quite comfortable with it yet.

"Because you're my partner? Or because you have this thing for me?"

He grins at the teasing arch of her brow. "Both."

"So how come you never told me?"

"Because… I'm your partner. I don't think Heddy would like it if I…"

"…but I would."

"Is that so? So how come you never told me?"

It is her turn to grin now. "Because… you're my partner."

They lapse into silence as they hold hands and wonder if this could work. Once again she leans in, meeting him half way as their lips meet. Several long minutes are lost in exploring this previously forbidden pleasure. It doesn't take long before their passion begins to rise and Deeks forces himself to sit back as he takes deep breaths to calm down.

Kenzi sits back with a soft breathlessly sigh. "So, now what?"

"Now, you climb back there and get some rest while I drive this rig back to town."

"You've been up as long as I have."

"Nah, I dozed in the back seat while Callen and Sam argued all night about everything. Now, go on… get some rest."

She carefully stands up, coming closer as she bends down to kiss him lightly then goes into the back sleeping compartment to lay down.

* * *

Deeks drives back to LA and is so happy about this development with Kenzi that his own weariness fades away. All he wants is to get this case over with so they can spend some time together… exploring the possibilities. He drives the big rig to a secured location where Callen is waiting. The three of them go through the cargo, documenting it and placing the tracking devices inside several of the units. Sam was dropped off to pick up his car and drop it off at the staged apartment Kenzi uses while playing the part of Frosty Marshall.

Kenzi is feeling better after some rest, but there is a strange new quiet tension between her and Deeks as Callen drops them off and picks up his partner. Kenzi unlocks the door and walks in with Deeks close behind her. Knowing they need to talk about the case Deeks is determined to keep this all business. He knows Kenzi is in danger if Riley's crew figured out where she lived. His only problem was going to be keeping his hands to himself after he'd sampled what Kenzi had offered him.

Kenzi opens the refrigerator to find there isn't much in there except a six pack of beer and some frozen dinners in the freezer. She settles for the beer and takes out two bottles. She returns to Deeks, who has taken up a bar stool at the kitchen island. She pops them both open and sets one in front of him. He smiles his thanks and they both take a long swig of the cold liquid, hoping it will help ease the tension.

"All right… now, tell me…" He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence; shocked into silence as Kenzi slowly shakes her head and comes around the island to stand beside him. She slowly swivels his seat until he is facing her and wraps her arms around his neck as she steps in between his legs."No, you to tell me…" As she speaks she leans in to his chest and brings her mouth close to his ear as she tightens her arms around his neck.  
Deeks wraps his arms around her waist and his pulse skips a beat when her warm breath fans his ear.

He waits, but when she doesn't continue he asks, "Tell you what?"

"If you like this… and this…?" In between words, she places feather light kisses along his neck. She nuzzles his ear, causing a tremor to race down his spine as his arms tighten around her. She continues her gentle torture as her lips move slowly along his jaw, nibbling at the stubble of his beard. He groans softly, enjoying her caresses as she explores him with her lips.

"Oh, ummm, yea... that's nice." When her lips finally find his, the words end again. They part in anticipation, but she hesitates… only nibbling on his lower lip.

Kenzi teases him for a moment longer before she eases back to look into his suddenly very dark eyes. "We never finished this conversation."

He needs no further urging as his hand slides up her back to guide her mouth back to his. His kiss is deep; searching for her very soul and taking her breath away. Lost in the pleasure of deep kisses, soft touches, eager responses and growing passion they awaken the desire they've kept hidden for so long. Deeks has totally forgotten about the case, the big red truck and the world outside the door.

Warnings are buzzing around in his head, reminding him of the potential danger, but his body isn't listening. He has wanted her for so long and now Kenzi is here, in his arms. With her body pressed against his and her hands buried in his hair to keep him close. His hands roam possessively over her every curve. When she finally breaks the kiss to once again nip at his stubble covered jaw Deeks reluctantly forces himself to push her back further until she is on her own bar stool.

He takes several deep breaths before he tries to speak. "Kenz, honey, I can't think when you do that."

"What's there to think about?" Her playful smile tells him she has some thoughts of her own.

"Oh, I don't know... Riley, thug truckers hell bent on getting their truck back... Heddy watching us on hidden camera's she had installed while we were gone." He was only kidding, but Kenzi quickly gives the room a quick sweep of her eyes just in case. "This is no time to be getting distracted… and you know what I mean."

"True, but more interesting."

"That's a given, but not when Riley's men could be busting down your door because you stole his truck. Which reminds me… why did you steal his truck?"

There is a silence as Kenzi sips her beer, debating how to explain her plan to her partner and not have

him freak out... especially in light of their new 'arrangement.' Deeks chugs his own beer and almost

chokes when Kenzi explains.

"I'm gonna drive it right down Riley's throat... and he'll be so happy to get his truck back he'll hire me... "

"... or kill you, Kenzi. Don't forget Darlene Sanchez turned up very dead… and she worked for Riley. Not

to mention the other girls who are still missing."

"I think we're working the wrong angle on this case. We need to get inside... and..."

"What? You're counting on your good looks to keep you alive?"

"No, I'm counting on you for that. I think Riley is the type of man who's impressed by a strong-willed woman. He won't know what hit him until I've got him right where I want him." She finishes her beer and goes into the kitchen to pull two frozen burrito dinners out.

Deeks sits stunned, realizing Kenzi is right... she certainly had him right where she wanted him and it had only taken a few kisses. He tries to focus on the case and not her ass. "But the inside guy says he hasn't seen anything that will substantiate that. Callen may be right... there's something not right about that P.I. guy."

Kenzi comes back to face Deeks over the kitchen counter. She can tell he isn't thrilled with her plan, but it seems to be the only option they have left. She smiles confidently and hands him a second beer, "All the more reason for me to get inside. Besides, I got you to back me up… right?"

"Yes, you do." Deeks sighs tiredly as the long hours without sleep and a beer catch up with him. He drains his second beer as he stands to stretch out his stiff muscles.

"Why don't you go take a quick shower while I heat up some insta-dinners."

"No… I…"

"Deeks, you can either spend the night sitting outside my front door... or, you can freshen up, have some dinner and spend it in here… with me."

"Hmmm, let me think… okay, but only because the couch will be more comfortable than the bushes out front."

"So, who's sleeping on the couch?" She turns to wink at him as he tosses his beer in the trash and heads into the bedroom to take a shower.

* * *

The following morning, Deeks wakes up well-rested and oddly content. He smiles as memories of his vivid dream come flooding back to him. He turns his head to take a deep breath and sees the indentation of a second person. Reality hits him, along with his memories of last night. Not only didn't she wake him as promised so he could keep watch; she'd slept in bed with him. He was so exhausted he never even woke up. He stretches happily as he gets up when his nose detects the fresh aroma of coffee brewing.

He tries to ignore the shower sounds and has one cup of coffee nearly gone when Kenzi joins him in the kitchen after her shower. He is just grabbing a powder sugar donut to devour half of it in one bite as she walks past him to get some coffee. He chokes on his food as she rounds the corner, wearing nothing beneath the hem of her short satin robe. Kenzi eyes him as he suddenly slaps his hand to his chest a few times and coughs to force the dry donut to go down.

"What?"

"Really? Are you trying to kill me?" He takes drains his coffee cup to help the process.

She takes a sip of her coffee with a smirk of satisfaction. She spent a good portion of her night thinking about how she should handle this thing between them. She knew the case came first, but that didn't mean she couldn't make sure she held his interest in the meantime. Setting her coffee aside she comes to him, leaning in to wipe a spot of powdered sugar from his lower lip with her fingertip and then slowly sucks the tip into her mouth to lick it clean.

Deeks' breath catches in his throat as she draws her finger between her pouting lips to suck on it. He tosses his donut onto the counter with a groan as his hand clamps onto her wrist to stop the seductive motion. "Kenz… you seriously don't know what you're doing to me."

"I don't?" She purrs silkily as she nuzzles against his strong throat to place kisses along its length. "This is what Frosty does best, sugar."

Just watching her remove the sugar from her finger had his blood racing to certain parts of his body that he preferred not to bring to her attention at the moment. As she walks by him, she stops leaning in to whisper in his ear, but allowing the satin robe to slip from her shoulder as she does so.

"I'm just gonna go slip out of this robe... and into..."

"Kenz, you're killing me! Please… go put some clothes on!" His throbbing erection strains against his Levis as he groans roughly and stands up to adjust his Levis to relieve the pressure.

"Just gettin' into my role here, Deeks. I'm Frosty the trucker babe, remember?"

"You can play any part you want, but Frosty... you ain't."

"How about Jenny Burke?"

His face distorts as images of the hardened trucker woman effectively bring his passion under control. "Wow... very effective mood killer there, Kenz."

She comes back into the room wearing the most conservative of the clothes she brought, but the look in his eyes tells her it isn't exactly what he had in mind. "I'll have to remember that."

Deeks sighs comically as he shakes his head. "And just that quickly... its back."

"Hhmm, have to remember that too." She raises a playful brow and can't help one more tease as she comes to grab a donut for herself. Deeks just heads out the door to put some distance between them before he loses what little sanity he has left.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Kenzi leans against the running board of the big red Kenworth truck with her arms crossed in a stubborn posture. She knew the guys wouldn't like her plan, but she also knew she they had no alternative but to agree. She listens to Sam now, understanding his concerns and having a few of her own, but it doesn't shake her determination.

"Chip Riley runs this outfit… and he screens all the applicants personally."

"Good. I like a man who handles the hard work himself."

"Ha. Ha... not funny, there partner. There has to be some way you can get into the operation without have to pass the 'clutch and release' test."

"The what?!" All three agents look to Deeks for an explanation.

"I paraphrased. I'm just sayin'... they're gonna be clutching and wanting to release."

"Deeks, as usual your mind works in mysterious ways, but he's right, Kenzi... you watch your ass in there." Callen's big brother advise is accompanied by a serious glare from all three men.

She looks from one to the next and then huffs out a breath in indignation, "Geez, it's like having three big brothers ten minutes before my prom date arrives! Guys, I can handle myself... and besides, I'll be wired, right? If anything pops up... or out, you'll be close by."

* * *

Kenzi strides off across the shipping yard towards the office as several of the male drivers stop to watch what they hope will turn out to be the new girl. They exchange crude comments amongst themselves, hoping they get a chance to haul with her.

Once inside the office, she confidently approaches the secretary's desk. The receptionist is an older woman who obviously doesn't have much respect for the young girls working here. She gives Kenzi a disdainful look.

"Is Mr. Riley in?"

"And you are?"

Kenzi can see the attitude this woman has and steps up to interrupt. "The woman who has his truck... from yesterday."

The woman stares at Kenzi for a long moment, obviously taken aback by her attitude and the fact that she isn't intimidated like the other girls. Kenzi stares at her calmly and the woman finally reaches out to push the intercom button on her desk.

"Mr. Riley?"

"Yes?"

"I have a woman out here, who says she's here about your truck... from yesterday?"

There is a long pause and then he responds. "Send her in, please."

The older woman motions her towards the inner office door and Kenzi walks confidently past her. Chip Riley sits at his desk with his feet up, when his door opens and Kenzi walks in. She gives the cluttered room a quick once over and doesn't quite hide her distaste. When the door is closed behind her and they are alone, she finally speaks.

"Mr. Riley? My name is Frosty Marshall."

He doesn't bother to get up, but his attention is on the striking brunette beside her. "They call you Frosty?"

"I call me Frosty."

"And you're here about my truck?" His feet slowly come to the floor as he leans forward, studying her intently.

"More precisely, I'm here to negotiate the return of your truck... and its contents."

"You the one out there with Jenny Burke yesterday?"

"Yep. Had a bit of bad luck on that run. Guess you can say we both did... you and me. You lost your truck and its cargo... not to mention a couple of dumb ass drivers. But I don't think that's much of a loss myself. Me... well, I lost a job that I really needed. With Burke's truck broke down I need a new job. "

Just looking at him, she knew Callen was right when he said Riley was a snake oil salesman. She hides her disgust and stands there casually inspecting her nails. Chip realizes she isn't just the average chic that usually comes in here looking for work. She may be trouble, but with a body like hers he was willing to take the risk.

"Very true. I just happen to have two openings for drivers... after yesterday's incident. I hope those morons didn't hurt you or Jenny?"

"I can handle the boys, Mr. Riley... I can't abide animals without manners." Her eyes bore into his and he knows from Bob's account she fairly kicked his ass out there.

"Well, I like your spirit, Frosty. And my truck?"

Kenzi sounds bored with his coy interrogation. "It's safe... for now, but it's gonna cost you to get it... and that hot load back. I figure that must be worth something for keeping it out of impound, right?"

His eyes narrow slightly at the mention of the cargo, but he keeps things neutral until he can figure out her game. "Exactly how do you figure it as a hot load?"

"Roster says they were hauling feather pillows. That load was sitting pretty damned low on the axles and it hauled like a heavy load. So when I got back to town, I checked it out. Not sure what GPS 9300 Series Units are, but they sure as hell weren't pillows in those boxes."

"I don't believe in unnecessary hassles… unless it's worth my while." Riley stands up and slowly walks around his desk until they are standing face to face. "What exactly do you want?"

"A small finder's fee... and a job. You're actually getting the better end of this deal. You get your shipment back, your truck back and a damned good driver… all for the incredibly small price of only twenty thousand dollars."

"Twenty thou?!"

"The way I figure it… that new rig is worth two hundred thou, the shipment is another hundred thou easy. Come on, Chip, you and I both know with that kind of money you can easily spare twenty for my hard work."

Chip puts his hands on his hips, stuffing his thumbs under his belt as he studies this gutsy woman in front of him. Something is telling him she was trouble, but she is so bold and sassy he can't help but like her. He smiles now and agrees to her terms with a slight nod. "On the condition. You pass two tests I like to do personally."

His intercom buzzes suddenly and the crackly voice of his receptionist says, "_Mr. Riley, the gate called to say that Navy cop is back to see you." _ He sighs and frowns at this interruption. He sighs and reaches out to gently run his fingertip down her soft cheek, regretting he doesn't have time to test her out himself. He finally goes to the sliding window behind his desk. He opens it and scans the yard for a moment before he yells, "Monk! Get in here!"

Turning back to Kenzi he smiles, "All right, Miss Marshall, you've got a deal… providing I get my truck back with all its contents… and you pass the tests."

Before Kenzi can ask exactly what those tests might be, the door opens and a large muscular man comes in. He is about twenty-five and not handsome, but passable, except for the cold depth of his eyes. His hands are roughened with calluses and the many tattoos tell his life story. He gives her a slow once over, silently hoping this is a new applicant he gets to test out.

"Monk… meet Frosty Marshall. She was kind enough to secure our lost rig. I want you to go with her… get the rig and make sure the shipment is all there. Then let her drive it back here… give her the usual tests on the way to make sure she's qualified, all right?"

"Yes, sir." Monk grins and steps back, motioning for her to go with him.

Kenzi has been around long enough to know when a man had sex on his mind and one look at the way Monk was drooling over her was enough to know what at least one of the tests was going to be. Kenzi hides her distress, realizing Sam's diversion wasn't going to save her this time and tries a different tactic.

"A flunky? I thought you did the testing personally?"

"Normally, I do… but unfortunately I have something to attend to here. Monk will help you drive the rig back… then maybe we can talk about my personal involvement later."

She glances at Monk, then turns back to Chip with a last comment. "Maybe."

* * *

Monk and Kenzi drive her Camaro to the location where she and Deeks parked the Bishop rig. It's an area staged with several undercover cops to keep an eye on things and make her back up if needed. The plan is to let Kenzi drive off in the truck and follow along to see where Bishop stored the rig full of stolen merchandise. Deeks and Callen are in an unmarked car as they listen in on the conversation through the wire Kenzi is wearing. Callen can't help but torment Deeks as they listen to how easily Kenzi handled this sleazy suspect.

"I bet Riley is already drooling in anticipation."

"Good thing Sam made his appearance right then." Deeks doesn't add that it hadn't had the desired effect and only put Kenzi into another situation with this unknown 'Monk' guy.

"Don't worry, Kenzi can wrap a man around her finger with just one look. She had Riley eating out of her hand."

Deeks is suddenly flooded with memories of their morning and a flush crawls up his neck as he clears his throat and quickly looks away. Callen studies him for a moment and then grins as it dawns on him why Deeks is refusing to look at him.

"Wait! You get yourself a little tangled up, Deeks?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You and Kenzi! You stayed with her last night."

"Of course I did… someone had to be there in case Riley's guys showed up."

"And you sat out front all night? Like Sam and I would have done?"

Deeks trusts Callen not to tell anyone… especially since this could cause trouble for them both if Heddy found out. There is a tense silence until Deeks finally turns back to look his friend in the eye and grins, "Not exactly."

"You lucky son-of-a-bitch!"

"Can it, Callen! Nothing happened… we just talked." Deeks again turns to stare out the windshield and jerks his finger to point ahead.

Callen looks back just in time to see the Camaro turning into the lot were the red truck is stored. He gives Deeks one more glance, then pushes this topic to the back of his mind for a later discussion. Callen understands his friend's fascination with Kenzi; he just hoped Deeks was man enough to take on a woman like that and survive.

Kenzi and Monk leave Kenzi's car in the lot and head for the big red rig as Monk motions her towards the driver's side so he can observe her driving. She climbs into the driver's seat and wastes no time in firing up the big diesel engine. Monk watches, but his attention is quickly distracted to the way she fills out her shirt and the long length of her tanned legs.

Kenzi is aware of his wandering eyes, but ignores him as she steers the big rig towards the exit and out onto the main road. They drive in silence as Kenzi heads back towards the Bishop Trucking yards. Monk is preoccupied with leering at her as his excitement becomes obvious and he occasionally strokes his hand down over the bulge in his levis. When they are about a mile from the Bishop yards he points towards a side road.

"Turn here."

"Here? Why?"

"It's a back road to the yard. We can complete the tests back here without being disturbed."

When she glances over at him now she sees the lust filled gaze and realizes it's time for battle. She just hopes Deeks and Callen aren't far behind. She has no intention of submitting to more test… especially in the arms of this hired ape. She hides her disgust and swings the big rig onto the side road without hesitation. Monk smiles and sits back to adjust his Levis… already excited at the thought of getting this sexy woman in the back for a sleeper test.

His adjustment doesn't go unnoticed by Kenzi and she comments on it… wanting to keep Callen aware of what is going on in the truck. "Relax, honey… you're getting hotter than a three dollar pistol and we ain't even shook hands yet."

"We're gonna do a lot more than shake hands, sweetheart… so just pull this rig over along the side of the road so we can get started."

Kenzi takes a deep calming breath, this is the moment of truth. She casually glances in the side view mirror as she pulls the rig off onto the dirt. She doesn't see anyone behind them at first, but when the dust settles she is relieved to see Callen parked back behind some trees. When she turns her attention to the man beside her he is already reaching for her. She tenses, but doesn't pull away as he curls his finger along her collar and pulls the material back.

"So when do I start the job?"

"Uuhh… you haven't actually passed all the tests yet. The most important part is coming up."

"And just what's that?"

"We call it the sleeper test." His eyes meet hers as he tilts his head towards the sleeping compartment behind them.

Kenzi holds his gaze, even as his hand now curves farther along her shoulder underneath her hair. She fights the urge to pullaway from him as she controls her voice to calmly play innocent.

"I'm not sleepy. But don't let that stop you, though… you go ahead and curl up back there and I'll drive us back to the yard."

Monk smiles, but Kenzi can see the irritation flashing in his eyes as he closes his fingers around the back of her neck and begins to pull her closer. His other hand snakes out to grip her bare knee. She resists his pull now, gripping the steering wheel and Monk's irritation surfaces.

"Look, Frosty! Don't play games with me, okay!? You want to work for Bishop Trucking you either give it up... or get out!"

He roughly drags her closer, almost pulling her from her seat as he leans over to try and kiss her. She manages to turn away, jamming her elbow into his chest as she keeps some distance between them. They struggle for a moment as Monk continues to try and kiss her, but she evades his wet, slobbery lips. After several seconds Kenzi finally gasps in pain as Monk's hand curls cruelly into a handful of her hair and pulls back hard to hold her head still. He glares down at her now with an animalistic growl.

"You're pretty… but you ain't too smart... now hold still!"

"I think the word is choosy, pal…"

"You could be living high in a little while… a chick like you can do real well here... if you just give it up."

Kenzi relaxes the tension in her body, hoping he'll let go of her hair if he thinks she is going to cooperate. It works and Monk releases her hair as he once again tries to kiss uses his lapse in control to once again jam her arm up under his throat and shove him back in his own seat. She quickly slides as far away from him as she can get.

"No offense… but I didn't go to the trouble of bringing this rig back just to let some flunky drool all over me!"

"You bitch!"

"That may be, but Riley is the only man I'm concerned with right now… he's the man in charge… and he's the man with the power to get me what I want."

"We'll see about that!"

He lunges across the seat at her again and she presses herself back against the driver's door in an attempt to avoid him. She realizes the guys won't be coming to her rescue, because it'll ruin everything if they do. She needs to get out of this on her own and knocks Monk's roving hands away as she quickly unlatches the driver's door and falls backwards out the door. Just avoiding Monk's next attempt to grab her, she catches herself on the hand rail as she drops awkwardly down to the ground. She looks up to see Monk lying across her seat, making one last grab at her. She pushes herself away and tosses one last nasty comment up at the big oaf.

"Relax, Monk… you'll live longer."

"You're through! Just like that Sanchez bitch! I'll make sure of that!"

"We'll see… you just be a good flunky and take this rig back to your boss." She grabs the door and slams it shut, causing Monk to jerk back inside to avoid being hit. He slides over behind the wheel, aroused and frustrated, but his anger is under control as he glares down at her. She steps back when he lowers the window to threaten her one more time.

"You're never gonna drive after I tell Riley what you did."

"Give him a message from me… I still got my insurance policy."

Monk doesn't reply as he jams the truck into gear, grinding them in his agitation. She steps back and watches as Monk roars away down the road. When he rounds the bend out of sight, Kenzi puts her hands on her hips and lowers her head, rotating the sore muscles and releasing the survival tension as she finally relaxes. She takes several deep calming breaths, but doesn't turn around when she hears the car pull up behind her. She is filled with anger that she had to go through that while they sat there listening. She walks away down the road to put distance between them, too angry to face them... especially Deeks right now.

Callen's restraining hand on his arm stops Deeks from going to Kenzi. He knows Deeks is the last person she wants to see right now. Deeks sighs in defeat and nods, letting Callen handle this. A few moments later Callen catches up with her and falls into step beside her, but remains silent respecting the anger in her eyes. He glances at her repeatedly as they walk, waiting until she finally lets out a heavy sigh.

"You owe me a day at the spa for that one."

"You did fine, Kenz. You handled it just right."

"Oh yea? Wait 'til you see the bruises from that ape!"

"I can have Heddy issue you a tranquilizer gun for your next safari?"

Kenzi stops walking and turns to look at him, the teasing note in his voice finally breaking through her anger. When their eyes meet she once again punches him in the arm with enough force to make him groan. "And I want darts big enough to put down that Rhino."

Their eyes hold for a moment, then he sighs and rubs his arm, understanding her frustration. "Sleeper test, huh? Well, now we know what Riley's into. Come on, let's get out of here."

They walk back to the car, which has discreetly followed their walk from a distance. Deeks listened in to the conversation, only feeling slightly like guilty for eavesdropping. She climbs into the back seat and Callen gets back in front. Deeks is pulling out onto the road, making a u-turn when his eyes meet hers in the rear view mirror. She looks away; embarrassed that she was manhandled by that ape... but worse that Deeks had witnessed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next day Kenzi arrives at Bishop Trucking to make her play. She is almost to the office when Monk suddenly blocks her path. He is, if anything, more intimidating than he was in the confines of the truck yesterday.

"You got some nerve comin' back here!" His hot breath wafts over her face, but she refuses to back down from this guy in any way.

"I'm here to see Chip. You got a problem with that?"

"After what you done? Don't count on a job, honey."

"Really? I kinda think I'll have your job after I chat with your boss. Now, move..."

She isn't intimidated by his size or aggressive manner, but when he finally steps aside she breathes a sigh of relief. She didn't need any hassles before she even got in to see Riley today. Ignoring Monk, who glares after her, she confidently walks into the office. The receptionist isn't at her desk so she goes directly to Riley's office door and knocks. There is a moment's hesitation before Riley opens the door looking momentarily stunned when he sees her there.

"Well, Miss Marshall. What brings you back here?"

"Unfinished business." She doesn't wait for an invitation as she walks in, leaving him holding the door.

"I don't particularly like women who change their minds."

"Women are notorious for that, Mr. Riley, but I didn't change my mind... you did."

"Then let me apologize." He closes his door and heads for his liquor cupboard. "Can I get you something?" He shows her the contents which has a variety of hard liquor inside.

"No, thank you. Not when I'm discussing business."

"I've always got time… especially when I'm discussing business with a lovely woman." He pours himself a neat scotch, then turns to raise his glass to her before taking a drink.

She doesn't sit down, but goes to his trophy case along one wall to look at several of the bowling trophies. When she feels his eyes on her so that she has his full attention, she brings up the topic of their deal.

"Did you get your truck back... with the contents?"

"Yes."

"So? Our deal?"

"That deal was contingent upon you passing… certain tests."

"I didn't like the test material. No offense, but that ape of yours belongs in a zoo."

"Monk said you were less than cooperative."

"You could say that. I don't enjoy being mauled… I'm…"

He has moved in to stand directly behind her now, fascinated by her sassy attitude. She still refuses to face him so he reaches out to grab her shoulder; gently turning her around to face him as he asks, "You're what?"

"I'm a little more selective." Kenzi forces herself to stay relaxed and inviting even though his touch makes her skin crawl.

"Would you like to try this again?"

"Does that mean I'm on the payroll? I don't do anything for free."

"Yes, I'll put you on the payroll, but… you still have to pass the test." His free hand is still resting on her shoulder as his fingers stroke gently along her skin where it meets her sleeveless blouse. "I have some time this afternoon."

"Another load going out?" Kenzi needs to put Riley and those hot loads together, but Riley was too careful to allow himself to be caught in a rig full of contraband. When he shakes his head, she slips her hand up his chest to play with his collar as she bats her eyes, "I thought the big boss liked to handle things himself?"

"You do make it very tempting for me to make the run." He is actually considering it as Kenzi leans in as if to kiss him, but just then his phone rings with perfect timing.

Thank God Eric's timing is so good. She wasn't looking forward to kissing this creep. Riley hesitates a moment, but when she steps back he sighs and goes to answer the call.

"Yes, Riley… oh, well… aahh… yes, I'll be here. Of course, I'll see you soon."

He hangs up the phone and turns to look at Kenzi with regret. Kenzi pretends to be insulted as she reads his rejection and asks, "Let me guess… your wife is dropping by."

He gives her a sarcastic smirk, "No, the police. Another one of our drivers got arrested last night… only this time the cops impounded my rig."

"You know, you really should get some smarter drivers, Chip." She gives him a playful smirk and turns to run her finger along one of his bowling trophies.

"Well, I can't spare the time for you this afternoon, but I still need you for that run tonight... and apparently Monk is out of the question?"

"I ain't going anywhere with that ape again. I don't need this job that bad."

"I guess that leaves my second in command. Let me get him in here... so you can approve this time."

He turns to the window and once again opens it up to look out over the yard. He sees another driver and yells at him to find Ben and get him in the office right away. Kenzi wonders who this guy will be and if he'll turn out to be worse than Monk. A few minutes later the door opens and Kenzi is relieved to see Ben Schultz come in.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Riley?"

"Yes, Ben. I wanted to introduce you to your new partner for tonight's run."

"Really? Well, my luck is getting better by the minute. Nice to meet you." Ben holds out his hand and shakes hers gently.

"Hi. Frosty Marshall." She smiles her approval. "Now this guy has some manners… and he's not bad on the eyes either."

"Ben, Frosty is the one who brought our rig back the other day."

"So you're the one who had Monk spitting nails for three hours!" His deep laugh rumbles through the room.

"That would be me. I hope you're not as uncivilized as your coworker."

"No ma'am. My Mamma raised me to treat women with respect… especially a real pretty lady like yourself."

"He'll do just fine. So where are we going tonight?"

"Ben will fill you in later. Just be here by seven ready to hit the road... and make sure this driver comes back happy."

"And you too, boss?" She winks at him and turns to go.

Ben is quick to reach the door before her and open it as she strides out with confidence. Once again Chip Riley can't help but like this gutsy woman. Too bad she'll have to be put through the testing with Schultz. Monk may be an ape, but Schultz was just plain mean as hell. With a knowing glance to Schultz he dismisses his second in command. Schultz knows the routine and Riley trusts him to do what is necessary to protect their investment. He turns back to his desk to get things in order before the cops get there.

* * *

Later that evening, Nell and Eric pick up the signals from the transponders they hid in the stolen Navy loot. It is moving in another Bishop rig headed out of the yard. Kenzi is in the cab along with Ben Schultz. Deeks, Callen and Sam are tailing the merchandise. When Deeks recognizes the driver as Schultz, a dirty cop who got fired for being on the take, he gets a bad feeling.

"Hey! I know that guy... the driver."

"Yea, that's our ringer. P.I. named Schultz. He's been working inside for the union for about a year."

"Not surprising you know him... since you're both LAPD." Sam dismisses his worried tone, but Deeks won't let it go.

"No... we are not LAPD. I am LAPD... Schultz was a dirty cop who got fired for being on the take. I'm telling you... he's bad news."

"Well, he's the only insider we got right now, Deeks, so let's concentrate on this load. He knows Kenzi is working for us... she'll be fine."

Deeks sits back into his rear seat with a huff, not satisfied but knowing they are right. The cargo was the mission, not who may be groping Kenzi in the cab. She wasn't wearing a wire tonight because of the distance and radio interference from the CB. As the semi heads south along the highway their car falls in line with traffic some distance behind them.

Sam turns to Callen, who is fiddling with the portable radio in his lap. "You got the CB radio on?"

"Yep, it's just quiet out there. I wonder what their destination is?"

"My guess is San Diego… or Mexico."

"We gonna let them get that far?" Deeks' concern is clear in his tone, causing the two senior agents to give him a glare.

"We move in the first time they stop or leave the truck. After the incident with those guys on the Barstow trip, then that other trucker we took off yesterday, Riley won't think twice about this truck being seized."

"And you're sure Schultz is on the same page? He gonna play along when we take him off?"

"He doesn't have any choice, now does he?" Sam and Callen exchange a look hoping Deeks' suspicions about this guy aren't true.

They continue to follow the semi as it leaves the metropolitan area and heads for the open road. After about an hour on the road they hear a voice over the CB radio that they recognize as Ben Schultz.

"Breaker, Packman… this is Lone Wolf."

"I got you Lone Wolf… what's your location?" The voice that answers him is obviously Chip Riley.

"About two miles north of Oceanside."

"Good. You smooth?"

"Couldn't be smoother, Packman, we polished our pearly whites."

Sam and Callen glance at each other in confusion. They know Schultz and Riley are talking in code, but they don't understand the reference to hygiene. Deeks clears it up for them.

"Means they smiled pretty for the camera and obeyed the speed."

"He must be referring to that photo unit back a ways." Sam saw the photo radar unit, but as always he ignored them. Heddy always made their photo radar tickets go away.

The CB radio continues, "Haven't seen one Smokey for over thirty miles."

"Keep on schedule and you'll get your bonus…"

"Hell, I'm gonna get more than my bonus on this run. Out."

"Guess we don't look like cops, huh?" Sam chuckles because Schultz hasn't picked up their tail.

* * *

They continue to follow the big rig for two hours as it continued south, but gradually made its way further inland, away from the San Diego area. They see the rig finally pull off at an exit. Inside the cab, Kenzi sighs silently, glad they are finally at their destination. She carefully scans the vehicles getting off the freeway behind them, but can't see Callen's black Charger. They have pulled into the parking lot of a sleazy little motel not far away and Schultz pulls the truck around to the rear lot before he stops close to the building and shuts it down.

"Ben… why are we stopping here? I mean, don't we have a run to make?"

"Don't you worry. We're just laying up here for a bit... waiting for our connection."

He jumps down and slams his door before she can ask any questions. Kenzi scans the lot once more and now begins to worry that the guys were too far back to see them pull to the rear lot of this sleazy motel. Suddenly her door opens from the outside and Ben is standing there. Kenzi sees the friendly front he's displayed all evening has disappeared and she realizes going into this motel could be a big mistake.

"Think I'll just hang in the truck for a while."

"You don't make the decisions, honey. Now let's go." He leaps up onto the running board and grabs her arm, pulling her from the truck firmly but not painfully.

She has no choice but to hop down and follow him to a room on the end of the low ranch style building. It doesn't escape her that they hadn't checked in at the desk. This must be a routine stop for the Bishop guys because Schultz already had a key to the door for room 27.

In their car, Deeks reads the sign at the motel as they drive past it, trying to catch up to the Bishop rig. "Trucker's Haven… adult movies, water beds in every room, and other amenities... wonder what those other amenities could be?"

"What? You tellin' us you haven't been here before?" Sam can't resist a jab at their junior member since he's been the so called 'trucker expert' so far in this case.

"Maybe... I should have become a trucker."

"Maybe we should just concentrate on finding the truck?" Now it is Callen's turn to have a tinge of worry in his voice.

They have driven a mile past the exit and the truck is nowhere in sight. They are now leaving the shabby row of run down motels, restaurants and the gas station behind for open desert. Sam flips the car around in a quick u-turn and heads back, this time making a slow tour through each parking lot trying to find the truck that seems to have vanished.

* * *

Inside the dingy motel room, Kenzi is on high alert as she stands in the middle of the room where Schultz pushed her. She rubs her arm to relieve the pain from his grip and tries to keep up her undercover attitude.

"Thought you were the gentleman, Schultz? You're acting more like Monk."

"Yea, well we're more alike than you think." Schultz locks the door and slides the chain across to make sure their privacy before he tosses the keys onto the scratched old dresser. He then turns his attention back to the woman he knows is nothing but trouble.

"So, is this where Riley has you meet his connections to move the stolen Navy cargo?"

Schultz doesn't answer her, but his eyes narrow with deadly calm as he slowly begins to untuck his t-shirt from his jeans. Kenzi tenses further as she watches him, but tries to sound calm as she continues to question him about the shipments.

"You obviously come here a lot... I mean, you have a key, no check in at the desk..."

"You ask too many questions." He strips his shirt off and Kenzi takes advantage of his momentary blindness to make a dash for the door.

She has just wrapped her fingers around the chain when she is grabbed from behind and wrapped up in a pair of very strong arms. Schultz jerks her back away from the door, lifting her off her feet as he hauls her back into the room. He roughly tosses her onto the bed and stands glaring at her, positioned so she has no chance of reaching the door again.

Kenzi quickly scrambles into a defensive crouch on the bed, knowing she is at a disadvantage, but ready to respond. There is no more pretense that they are on the same side. No more professional courtesy. Schultz is a bad cop and he's working with Riley in this scam one hundred percent. Kenzi is filled with hatred for this man, who's chosen this life over what he had.

"You're working for Riley... stringing the union boss along all this time; diverting attention away from his operation."

"My operation, sweetheart. I came to Riley when I realized he held all those lucrative Navy contracts..."

"You and Riley are partners... makes sense, you two are just alike."

He doesn't deny this and just gives her an evil grin as his hands now move to his belt to begin pulling it loose. Kenzi makes another break for the door, leaping off the bed and trying to dart around him, but he throws his body in her direction. They crash into the wall from the momentum but this time Kenzi is ready for his attempt to wrap her up in a bear hug. She jerks her arm up and back, catching Schultz in the head with her elbow. As his head snaps back she ducks out under his arm and spins around to deliver a hard elbow strike to his kidneys.

Schultz groans in pain as the force of her strike pushes him face first into the wall. Kenzi isn't about to let him get the upper hand again, but as she is drawing back for another strike, Schultz suddenly pushes off the wall and slams into her. She staggers back into the middle of the room, but quickly regains her fighting stance as Schultz comes slowly towards her. A low growl of anger and frustration rumbles up from his throat as he stalks her. Schultz sees her eyes dart towards the door and falls into her trap by taking a step in that direction to block her escape route.

"Time to teach you a lesson, Honey!"

Kenzi has no intention of escaping now; this guy has pissed her off and he's gonna pay. "You gonna school me?! We'll see about that... and don't call me Honey!" 

With his sidestep, she gains the room necessary to deliver a hard roundhouse kick to Schultz' ribs, followed up by a hard jab that catches him squarely on the nose. Again he groans, but his fist flies out instinctively and catches her squarely on her jaw. She staggers a step before she regains her focus on him.

Apparently this little wisp of a woman was tougher than she appeared if she thought she could kick his ass. His anger explodes and he suddenly lunges at her, plowing into her and sending them both flying onto the bed. The mattress shoots sideways from the force of their bodies, stopping only when it is halfway off the frame and on the floor. Kenzi struggles to get out from under Schultz's weight as he pins her to the bed. He uses this to his advantage and quickly grabs one wrist to gain control of her arm.

Kenzi manages to keep one hand free as she snaps the heel of her hand repeatedly up into his throat, with as much force as she can manage from this position of disadvantage. Schultz drops his chin down to protect his neck, but she just keeps on striking him in the face. He tightens his grip on her other wrist, twisting it around until she cries out in pain and stops striking him. There is a momentary lull in the battle and they both lie there panting hard and glaring at one another. Thinking she has finally surrendered, Schultz snarls down at her, "I'm gonna enjoy breaking you, bitch!"

* * *

Outside all is calm as the black Charger finally comes cruising into the back lot in search of the Bishop rig. Sam guns the engine and brings the car sliding to a halt beside the semi truck as all three doors fly open. They are instantly out of the car, scanning the area in search of their teammate. All is quiet and nothing is moving in this sleepy motel.

Deeks takes a few running steps towards the long building, but then stops because he has no idea which room they could be in. Sam and Callen are close on his heels, sharing his concern, but not having any more insight into where Kenzi and Schultz may be.

"Split up, listen at the doors while I hit the office to see where they registered!" Callen takes off running towards the office while Sam and Deeks head in opposite directions, each taking a section of the long row of motel rooms.

Deeks is frantic when he stops at the first three rooms and hears nothing inside. He peers into the gap in the curtains to find the rooms empty and with each new room his fears for her safety rise. Deeks is only three rooms from the end when he suddenly hears a crash from inside one of the last two rooms. His gun is out and at the ready in a heartbeat as he lets out a loud call, "Sam!"

Sam turns to see him pointing at the two end rooms and sprints over to join Deeks next to the door of the second to last room. They hesitate at the door, listening to the faint scrape and thump of what could be a struggle, but they are not sure where it is coming from.

* * *

Schultz's nose is bleeding from her strikes and as it drips down onto Kenzi she jerks her face away to avoid having it hit her mouth. Schultz only laughs and then lowers his head to smear the blood along her cheek. She tries to squirm away but he sinks his teeth into her neck and she cries out as she goes still once again. Thinking she is finally defeated, he becomes distracted in tormenting her and allows his body to relax somewhat... a mistake he quickly regrets.

Kenzi's knee comes up fast and hard, catching him between the legs with enough force to knock the wind from his lungs in a loud groan. Schultz's body instinctively curls into a fetal position and Kenzi uses his actions to thrust up with her own body and dislodge him. She shoves him back hard, causing him to fall back hard onto the nightstand, smashing the cheap ceramic lamp with his head before dropping to the floor beside the bed.

Before his body fully hits the floor, Kenzi is off the bed and standing over him. She wastes no time in delivering the last blows that will put this creep out of commission for good. With deadly accuracy, Kenzi draws back her booted foot and delivers kick after kick to his face and body. Schultz groans repeatedly, both from the new blows and the previous injury to his manhood. He tries feebly to defend himself, but with each kick his vision begins to dim until he is lying there motionless.

Kenzi doesn't notice that the object of her fury is unconscious and continues to vent her frustrations on his limp body. Only when arms suddenly wrap around her upper body and drag her back does Kenzi realize she is no longer alone in the room. Her instincts kick in and with a loud cry of anger, she jerks her elbow back into her new attacker's ribs.

She hears the air rush from his lungs as she spins around and drives her arm up under his throat, shoving him back against the wall. Her fist cocks back to deliver a blow to this new attacker's face when a voice finally breaks through her adrenaline fueled fight for survival.

"Kenzi! Stop!"

She freezes as she recognizes Deeks' strained voice and her eyes finally focus on the man she has pinned to the wall. Deeks is struggling to breathe with her arm pressed against his throat and his eyes are wide and a bit fearful. His hands are raised in surrender beside his head, but as she remains frozen with her fist cocked back, he gently grabs onto her arm across his throat and eases her back so he can breathe again.

"Kenzi... it's me... Deeks..." He watches as the haze of fury leaves her eyes, but with the blood smeared on her face and her torn shirt, she still looks like a wild animal caught in a trap.

Her fist is just starting to come down when a noise behind her causes her to spin around ready to take on yet another attacker. Sam is standing in the middle of the room watching in amazement, but his shock is nothing compared to Callen's as he finally enters the room.

"What the hell happened in here, Kenz?!" Callen looks from the dislodged mattress to the destroyed lamp to the man lying limp on the floor bleeding.

Kenzi finally lowers her fist and takes a step away from Deeks, who was frankly glad her focus is on anyone but him at the moment. He rubs his throat gently and then fills Callen in. "We heard a struggle, but by the time we got in here, Kenzi had put this guy down for the count."

Sam finally moves as he comes to stand beside Kenzi, who is still gasping for breath after her battle with Schultz. "Kenzi... you okay? Let me take a look at you." He slowly raises his hand to her face, checking the blood, but not able to see where it is coming from.

"I... I'm good..." She takes several deep breaths to calm down and then takes a moment to check herself to see if anything is broken or bleeding. Her throat hurts the most from the cruel bite, but she just pulls her hair down to cover the spot and confirms her first answer. "Yea, I' all right, guys."

"Well, he's not." Deeks crouches over the unconscious man on the floor. "At least he's breathing."

"He's one of them... told me this... whole operation to smuggle... the Navy shipments was his idea..." She takes several more deep breaths as she speaks and begins to feel her heart slowing a bit. "He and Riley are partners... in it together."

"So what? He thought he could just make you disappear like the others who caused trouble for them?" Callen can't believe the guy would be that stupid to take out someone he knew was an undercover agent.

"Don't know... but the minute we parked out back he changed. Dragged me in here and... was gonna teach me a lesson." She turns to look at the man on the floor and her eyes once again harden with hatred. "Asshole."

Sam chuckles as he comes out of the restroom with a damp towel. Kenzi stands still as he begins to wipe the blood from her face just to make sure she isn't injured. As he wipes along her jaw he sees the bite mark. Kenzi sees his eyes narrow in anger as they come up to meet hers. She quickly pulls her hair back over the mark while her eyes plead with him to not say anything. After a tense moment he gives her a slight nod and continues on pretending he hadn't seen the angry red welts on her throat.

Callen realizes their plan to follow the load just went to hell so he looks at his watch and decides to get them on the road back to LA. "Come on. Lets toss him in a car and get the hell out of here."

"NO!" They all stop at Kenzi's frantic outburst. She has just remembered what Schultz told her upon their arrival here. "We stopped here to meet his connection. Callen, I can still pull this off!"

They all exchange questioning glances, obviously not wanting to put Kenzi through anything else after her fight with Schultz. She knows the mission is more important than her aches and bruises and tries again.

"Callen... you know I'm right. Sam... I can do this... you know I can." She looks imploringly from one to the other, but they remain silent. She finally turns to Deeks hoping he will take her side. "Deeks... come on! This was nothing... I can still meet the connection... they won't know what happened in here."

The three men look at each other again, then scan the chaos left around them by Kenzi's obvious ability to take care of herself. Callen finally sighs and looks around the room. When his eyes land on her again, he voices his concerns, "Not looking like that, you can't."

Kenzi glances down at her torn shirt for the first time, realizing her bra and most of her side are exposed between the edges of her torn and bloody shirt. She quickly glances around then grabs Schultz's t-shirt to replace her own. She stop when a hand gently grabs her arm and offers her another shirt.

"Here... wear mine." Deeks has removed his t-shirt and holds it out to her. When she quickly strips off her shirt and pulls his on over her head, he gives her a wink and turns back to his task of getting this guy up off the floor.

While Sam and Deeks deal with Schultz, Kenzi and Callen go over the new plan. He still doesn't like this, but they all know Kenzi is their only hope of pulling this one off. They will have a highway patrol unit get Schultz out of here while Kenzi stays to await her connection. He finally gives her arm a gentle squeeze and steps outside to make sure no one is watching.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"What's up?"

"Plans changed." Kenzi keeps up a calm exterior, but inside she's ready for anything.

"Where's Ben?" The man suspiciously looks around for his normal contact. This woman was a stranger to him and he knew from experience Ben handled these shipments himself.

"He got himself arrested... 'bout an hour ago. Dumb shit doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut when we got pulled over coming off the freeway."

"Arrested, huh? For what?" The man sees that the truck was still there so the cops hadn't seized it.

"He tried to tell that jack-ass cop how to do his job... then the next thing I know it's hands on, shoving and my partner is in cuffs for assaulting that cop!" She knows this is a pivotal moment and steps into the man's personal space to lower her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "We've been picked off right and left by the cops the last few days. If I were you, I'd be careful."

"Yea, yea... I heard about those other drivers. Guess we're just lucky they let you stay with the load."

"No... we're lucky I was able to convince that cop not to look at the cargo. This is my first run and I'm not about to let Riley know I lost his load."

The man suddenly takes her firmly by the arm and propels her towards the cab of the rig she and Ben arrived in. Without a wire to advise Deeks and Callen of this change, she just hopes they have her in sight because she doesn't know what's going to happen next. As she climbs up into the driver's seat, Kenzi glances down at the nervous man who pushed her up into the truck.

"You drive... and don't you lose sight of me, you hear! You draw any attention to this rig and it'll be the last thing you do, honey!"

"I'm not the one who got arrested, buddy... save your threats for those other idiots. Now let's get out of here."

Kenzi hopes the guys understands what's going on because there are several other trucks pulling in and out now and it would be easy to get confused. She fires up the rig and waits until her guide has gotten his own truck moving before falling in behind him. They wait their turn to exit the lot and get back on the freeway, heading further away from the coast. As they approach the exit she scans the surrounding streets in an attempt to locate the surveillance car. She doesn't see it and hopes they realize this plain white rig is part of the new, improvised plan.

Callen and Deeks are sitting in their car along the far side of the motel, waiting for Kenzi to make her connection. They'd seen the new plain white truck enter the back lot at the motel and park. The man showed too much interest in the Bishop rig to be a coincidence so as he made his way to the motel room on the end, they waited tensely for Kenzi to work her magic. After a few minutes the man grabs Kenzi's arm and pulls her towards the trucks. Deeks tenses in his seat, but he resists the urge to leap from the car and come to her aid.

Callen sees his partner's tension and brings him back to the big picture. "Sam should be back at the highway patrol substation with Schultz by now."

"Yea... I'd like to see that interrogation." Deeks relaxes back into his seat, knowing they have to let things play out to bring down the whole ring.

"Not sure there'll be much talking going on. Schultz knows he's done."

"Not to mention the humility of getting his ass kicked by my little Samurai Warrior." Deeks can't hide the proud note in his voice.

"You almost got the full experience in there, Deeks. Kenzi was in full warrior mode."

"Kenzi could never hurt me... I mean, yea, she was in attack mode... and she does have an impressive body slam goin', but she's just a feisty sex, kitten."

"You think so? I'll be sure to mention that to her the next time we're doing tactics training."

"No... don't do that. Not that I'm afraid of her or anything... but a girl has to have her illusions, right?"

Callen shakes his head in amusement, knowing Deeks' humor was just a cover for his true feelings. They may have each other fooled, but Callen has seen the looks passed between them. Their teasing was just a front to cover their attraction to each other. He just wonders how long they'll dance around before they decide to do something about it. Just then, Deeks points to the exit and they see the two trucks pulling out onto the roadway. As they move into the lane for the freeway on ramp, Callen puts the car in gear and rolls slowly forward.

Deeks switches back and for the through the frequencies on the CB radio, but doesn't pick up any chatter coming from the two trucks ahead of them. They have been following the rigs east up into the mountain pass between California and Arizona and the farther they got from civilization the less likely they were to have back up if they needed it. Callen has maintained a healthy distance behind them as the traffic thinned out to keep from being spotted, but Deeks worries it may be too far back with all the turn-offs from this smaller highway.

"Maybe we should close the gap some, Callen. We don't want to lose her now."

"Deeks, she's still up there. We don't want to blow her cover."

"Without a wire, we need to keep her in sight. I don't care if they make us at this point."

Deeks has a knot in the pit of his stomach as they come over the next hill to view the highway winding further into the mountains with no sight of either truck on the road ahead of them. He exchanges a glance with Callen who now guns the car and shoots up the road in an attempt to catch up to Kenzi and the other rig. With the winding road, they can't see too far ahead of them and Deeks wishes they had thought to ask the state's fixed wing surveillance plane. The trucks are about five miles ahead now and out of sight when they slow to make a turn off at an unmarked road that leads further into the hills.

* * *

Inside the interrogation room, Sam slams his fist down on the table in front of Ben Schultz, causing the man's eyes to jerk open once more. Schultz was still out of it from the beating he took and his pain was causing his attention to drift to thoughts of revenge.

"Riley! Who's his connection for the Navy cargo!?"

Sam and Schultz exchange a glance before Schultz pulls his swollen lips into a snarl of satisfaction. He remains silent and Sam realizes Ben Schultz will not betray his partner. Instead he says the one thing he knows will upset this big, tough federal agent. "Not the cargo you should be worried about... Riley knows the truth about your little pit bull bitch!"

Sam suddenly forgets about where he is and who may be watching outside the surveillance window,. He grabs Schultz by the throat and jerks him out of his chair, slamming him down on his back on the floor. Schultz groans in pain as his previous injuries are added to with these new ones. Sam kneels over him, ready to deliver the fatal blow, but the door suddenly opens and the highway patrolman is standing behind him. He takes a deep calming breath and brings himself under control once more. He grips Schultz's throat just tight enough to cause him to gasp, then softly delivers his threat.

"Kenzi can handle herself... as you know... but if one hair on her head is harmed because of your betrayal, I will make sure the rest of your life is pure hell!"

With that, Sam suddenly releases his prisoner and leaves him lying on the floor as he hurries from the room. Once outside, he pulls his cell phone and hits speed dial to update his partners on this new bit of information.

"Yea, Callen... Schultz told Riley that Kenzi was a cop!"

"Then this whole run could just be a set up to get rid of her." He says the words calmly, but Deeks picks up on the true meaning.

"Where are they now?" Sam feels the frustration of not being out there with his team to help.

"We're not sure… we're on highway seventy-nine, in the Cleveland National Forest area." Just then their car comes around a bend to expose a long stretch of the highway ahead of them. For as far as they can see, the road is empty and the implications of that are not lost on either man. "Uh... gotta go, Sam."

"Where'd they go, Callen?!"

Deeks worried voice is the last thing Sam hears as the call disconnects and he grabs ahold of the first patrolman he sees to commandeer a ride out to the Cleveland National Forest in the hopes of getting there before it's too late.

* * *

Much to their dismay they realize the Bishop rig exited the highway somewhere in these hills and they don't have a clue where. Callen slams on the brakes and puts the car into a violent, but controlled skid. When the cloud of smoke from the burning rubber clears, they are already rocketing back down the road in the direction they just came. Deeks can't believe this is really happening and angrily slams his fist into the dashboard, but refrains from flinging the long line of obscenities and accusations at Callen right now. They are both worried about Kenzi, after finding out Schultz betrayed them and lived up to the bad cop Deeks knew him to be.

As they are racing along the highway, Deeks keeps an eye out for the many unmarked roads leading away. He gives a hand jerk when he sees one and Callen breaks hard so they can assess the road for the possibility that the trucks went that way. Deeks quickly scans each road and determines they are not the right one with quick comments of 'too narrow', 'too straight, we would have seen the rigs' or 'not paved, we would have seen dust trails'. With each assessment, Callen floors the pedal again and they rocket off down the road in search of the next possible path that will lead them to Kenzi.

Due to their speed, Deeks almost misses the next roadway leading off to the right. He sees it as they are almost on top of it and shouts out his warning, "Road! On the right!"

Callen needs both hands tightly gripping the wheel as he suddenly slams on the brakes and puts the car into a slide to make the corner. Having just missed the ditch alongside the roadway, Callen guns the engine again and shoots down the roadway as he confirms what Deeks is already thinking.

"This has to be it! Windy, blocked by hills and trees... we wouldn't have seen them after they made the turn!"

"And its paved wide enough for the trucks to navigate. Go! Go!" Deeks is waving him on with his hand, while his foot presses into the imaginary gas pedal on his side of the floorboards.

"Deeks, let Sam know where we turned off... I got a feeling we're gonna need some back up!"

Deeks knows there wasn't any road sign designating this road, but he makes the call and gives Sam the approximate mile marker and the description of the turn off.

Deeks isn't familiar with this particular road, but he knows most roads that lead up into the mountains get very windy and hard to navigate. He just hopes Kenzi is a good enough driver to keep her rig on the road. He scans the terrain ahead in search of any indication the trucks have preceded them up this road as it begins winding up into the wooded foothills.

* * *

Kenzi has long since realized something is wrong. This small road up into the mountains couldn't lead to anything but trouble and she hadn't had a glimpse of Callen and Deeks following them for several miles now. Kenzi's knuckles are white as she grips the steering wheel, trying not to let her fear get the better of her on this winding mountain road. She tries to keep up with the driver in front of her, but at nearly 50 miles an hour her newly learned skills are being put to the test. The tires scream and the trailer bounces around another curve, but she manages to keep it on the road. She realizes help may not be close if Callen and Deeks missed this turn off and formulates a plan of action for whatever lies ahead of her on this lonely road.

Another mile down the road, the lead truck suddenly slows to make a sharp turn onto a dirt road which hardly seems wide enough to accommodate the big rig. She crawls around the same turn, hoping she doesn't get the rig stuck as she hears it scraping along the sides of the pine trees that line both sides of the road. A few hundred yards down the road, the trees suddenly open to reveal a large flat parking area next to some picnic tables and a safety fence surrounding a scenic overlook area. In the darkness, the headlights only illuminate portions of the area as Kenzi maneuvers the truck to a stop, but she can see there is nothing but darkness and a lot of nothing on the other side of the safety fence.

Before she can fully assess her situation, Kenzi's driver side door is yanked open and she comes face to face with the last person she wanted to see. Monk quickly grabs her ankle before she can react and jerks her out of her seat with an evil snarl.

"Ride's over, honey! Now it's time for some fun!"

Kenzi feels her blood run cold as she is yanked down into the arms of the man who wants nothing more than to finish his original instructions. She tenses against the arms holding her in a bear hug and jerks her hand up under his chin as hard as she can to break his hold. Monk grunts and his grip loosens only enough for her to spin around before the vice-like bands tighten again. The voice she hears next stops her struggles and fills her with fear.

"Now, now, Agent Blye, or should I call you Kenzi? There's no need to put up such a fight... although I think Monk here may prefer it." Chip Riley is standing a few feet away with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Kenzi stops fighting and tries to keep her voice from betraying her level of fear at seeing him here. She realizes Schultz double-crossed her and told them who she was... and they were here to finish what he started. "Well, Riley... you said you liked to handle things personally. I guess that means as long as you have one of your gorillas around to do the dirty work for you, huh?"

"You are one sassy dame, aren't you? Kind of like that... let it distract me for a bit, but Ben set me straight about you." He then looks over at the driver of the other rig, who was standing by for instructions. "Where is Ben?"

"She said the cops took him in for assaulting one of them. He was gone when I got there."

"Hmm... I bet he did more than assault you, Agent Blye. No matter. He was becoming a bit too careless with our operation. All those girls turning up dead wasn't good for business." He again turns his attention from his pretty captive to the other driver. "Take this rig... get it back on route to our buyers... and don't let anything happen to it, understood?"

The man nods his understanding as he steps past his boss and climbs up into the cab of the truck Kenzi had just been evicted from. Monk jerks Kenzi away from the truck to give him room to maneuver the rig around to face the small exit road. Kenzi knows she has to break loose from the crushing grip of Monk's overly muscled arms if she's going to stand a chance of surviving any of this. She once again renews her struggles and has just about gotten one arm free when a strong backhand across her cheek stuns her into immobility.

Chip Riley has moved in to deliver the blow and now towers over her slumped body, supported only by Monk's arms. "Nobody plays Chip Riley for a fool! By the time I'm done with you… you're gonna pray for a quick death. You hear me!?"

"You're... into trafficking contraband cargoes... organized prostitution... extortion… maybe even murder, but you haven't been a fool… until now." Kenzi shakes off the darkness that threatens to envelop her vision and brings her head up to meet his eyes as she delivers her only hope of surviving this. "You really think you can just 'make me disappear' like all the others? I'm not in this alone."

"Maybe, but right now they're running up and down the highway trying to find you. We watched them miss the turn off so don't count on anyone coming to save you."

"That won't fool them for long." She can only pray her brave words are in fact the truth. Would they realize their mistake and turn back in time?

"And by the time they find you… all that will be left are the burnt bones the buzzards will be picking over."

"That may be, but killing me will only bring a world of Feds down around your head."

"Not if they think I went over the cliff with you in this rig… I'll be free to skate out of here and start up my operation in another state."

"So that's your plan? Drive this rig over the lookout point with me inside?"

"Ingenious, isn't it?"

"Except for one detail..." As they have spoken, Kenzi has been slowly standing up straighter after recovering from the vicious blow that had her seeing stars. "It ain't happening!"

She knows it is now or never and slams her head backwards into her abductor's face, catching him off guard. His grip loosens just enough for her to jerk her arms up and break his hold. Then without hesitation, Kenzi spins around and delivers a hard fist to Monk's throat, causing him to gag and stagger back as his windpipe takes the blow. He drops to his knees temporarily defeated as he gasps and chokes from the blow.

Now in full defensive mode, Kenzi spins around to face the man she has no doubt is just as deadly as his employees. She turns just in time to see Riley lunging at her; far too close to avoid the contact, but she drops to one knee and tries to transfer his momentum up and over her. Her instinctive motion almost works, but as the force of his attack sends him sailing over her head, his knee makes contact with her left temple with a loud crack.

Kenzi groans in pain as she is thrown to the ground by the force and lies there momentarily stunned and dizzy. Her jaw explodes in sudden pain, but she doesn't allow it to control her as she struggles to her feet. Riley is just picking himself up after having the wind knocked out of him from hitting the ground so hard face first. Kenzi uses the only weapon she has at her advantage and takes off running. She quickly disappears into the darkness outside the illumination of the headlights and hopes to evade her pursuers until help arrives.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have had several people tell me that the spelling on Kenzi's (Kensi) name is wrong... I know this, but I feel my verison of this character needs more 'zing!' to her name to match her personality. That's why they call this fiction. I hope it doesn't disturb my readers so much you don't enjoy the story. Maybe my next story will bring her back to her original spelling and personality. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

In almost total darkness, she races headlong into the unknown in the hopes she can evade them… while avoiding taking a header off the steep cliff edge that is somewhere to her left. She runs headlong into the forest, bouncing off the rough bark tree trunks that suddenly appear before her in the pitch blackness. With branches tearing at her skin, Kenzi keeps her cries of pain deep inside and doesn't slow her pace... distance and darkness is all she has going for herself right now.

She estimates that she has run about one hundred yards when her throbbing jaw and scraped arms and legs urge her to stop. She trips over an outcropping of rocks and stifles another cry of pain as she topples head first down a small slope. She lands on more jagged, rocky terrain. The rocks tear at her skin and her right foot is twisted cruelly between to rocks, but she keeps silent as intense pain shoots up from her ankle. She tries to get up, but her ankle is badly injured and possibly broken. Running her fingers down over her leg she feels the warm sticky blood oozing from her knee as well. She feels around her like a blind person in the dark, searching for a place to hide.

To her left she feels the rocks drop away abruptly and as she leans farther out she finds only air. She hears pebbles trickling out from under her hand to bounce off rocks as they fall away to the canyon floor far below. She gasps in terror, realizing she is at the edge and quickly recoils back onto the jagged rocks behind her. As quietly as possible she backs up until she finds herself against an overhang in the rocks. She tries to make herself as small as possible, controlling her strained breaths as her body's adrenalin surges with her pain levels. Her lungs are burning, but she holds her breath in to listen for any sound that would indicate Riley or Monk is approaching. She hears them, some distance away, thrashing through the woods searching for her. Their cussing and harsh comments leave her with no illusion of what they will do if they find her.

She finally lets her breath out as slowly and silently as she can, panting softly to avoid making any unnecessary noise. The minutes seem to stretch endlessly as she remains motionless in this dark pit of rocks she has wedged herself into. She would normally be worried about what creatures are lurking in this small cavern, but her only concerned right now was the creature stalking her out there. Her eyes are more accustomed to the dark and she can make out some details in the rocks around her. She can just make out where the rocks stop and the endless black abyss starts. If she hadn't tripped and fallen when she did, she would have taken a nose dive straight into thin air and not stopped until she hit the bottom. Imagining how close she'd come to that horrible death causes her shake uncontrollably.

Pain from her many wounds intensifies with her tension and immobility, but she doesn't dare move a muscle. She closes her eyes tightly, lowering her head to her chest as she desperately whispers, "Please God... let Deeks find me…"

When she opens her eyes again after her small prayer she sees one of her shoes is missing. It must have come off when she wrenched her ankle between the rocks! She once again holds her breath as she listens for sounds of her attackers. She can hear them moving through the underbrush, but now closer than before. She catches flashes of light against the rocks above her head and realizes they have flashlights. She doesn't dare poke her head out to locate her shoe and give her position away. She can only hope that if they do find it they'll assume she went head first over the edge.

* * *

Callen and Deeks are racing up the winding mountain road when the Bishop truck comes lumbering out onto the roadway in front of them. Neither driver sees the other in time to avoid the collision, but the car responds quicker and careens into the ditch on the near side, avoiding slamming into the truck head on. The semi driver has no choice, but to drive straight into the ditch on the far side, which has a more severe drop off. The cab strikes the trunk of a pine tree, collapsing around it's hundred year old trunk and killing the driver instantly. The trailer tips precariously on one side, balancing momentarily on one set of wheels.

Callen and Deeks are out of their car, coughing at the dust cloud encompassing the area. With guns drawn they approach the truck with caution, praying Kenzi wasn't in the cab. Just as they are about to reach the crumpled cab gravity takes over and the trailer struggles against the coupling holding it with a torturous screech of metal sheering metal. They duck back to the safety of the other side of the road as the trailer makes its slow motion dive onto its side, landing with a loud crash and a snap as the coupling with the cab breaks free from the strain. Once again they must wait for the dust to settle, but Deeks' impatience overrides caution and he vaults up onto the crumpled fender of the truck to get a look inside.

"KENZI!"

Callen makes his way around to the other side and does the same thing, but there is only the bloodied body of the male driver inside. This should have brought them relief, but now they are left wondering what happened to Kenzi. They scan the roadway once more and Callen quickly picks up the narrow track the truck emerged from.

"Deeks! It came from this way!"

Their car is disabled in the ditch so without further delay, they set out on foot, running down the dark, tree lined lane with as much speed as their training will allow. Guns held at the ready, they jog forward in a staggered pattern, one stopping to provide cover while the other moves ahead a short distance. Then they trade off positions clearing the area ahead while the person behind catches up and jogs ahead. It may not have seemed like a long distance in the trucks earlier, but on foot advancing over the few hundred yards in the dark takes them almost fifteen minutes.

Once they see the trees thinning out ahead to expose the parking area, the white truck with its headlights still on is the focus of their attention. Then Deeks points out a black Dodge pickup truck parked off to the far side almost hidden in the gloom. A quick scan of the area reveals no one. Callen uses silent hand signals to communicate with Deeks as they use stealth and the cover of darkness to approach the Dodge truck first and clear it. When they are convinced no one is lurking inside, they turn their attention towards the semi. With the headlights on the area in front of the truck is illuminated so they approach from the rear. Walking up both sides and checking underneath as they move towards the cab, but again this vehicle is abandoned.

With his heart is in his throat Deeks spins around, frantically scanning the area for Kenzi. Callen also scans the area, when a flash of light catches his attention. "Deeks! Over there!"

Deeks turns to see the light bobbing through the trees and realizes someone has a flashlight. He is about to call out to Kenzi when Callen sees a second light moving through the trees and silences him.

"Ssshhh! Kenzi isn't alone out there. You take left, I'll take right... we'll flank them and take 'em out."

They begin jogging towards the trees as quietly as possible, but stop Deeks grabs his partner's arm and softly warns, "Hey… watch where you're walking… the cliff is really close and there may not be any guard rails once you get into the trees."

Deeks and Callen move into the trees about twenty feet apart, moving slowly so as not to make any noise as they move closer to the source of the swaying lights. After about fifty feet, Callen motions for Deeks to stop. They crouch down and listen; detecting the voices ahead. The voice is harsh and demanding and the speaker isn't worried about being quiet. Callen recognizes the voice giving the orders as Riley, but the responding voice is familiar as well.

"That's Riley..." His whispered voice barely carries over the distance to Deeks. "... and his goon Monk."

Deeks sees a shadowy figure through the trees swinging a flash light back and forth as he searches the area. The man is near the cliff and the trees are thinner there so they can clearly see it is Riley. Deeks motions to Callen and they begin to move silently in that direction. They move silently through the trees with guns drawn, closing in on Riley. Suddenly Riley drops to one knee and turns his light to examine something on the ground. Deeks motions for them to stop and wait as Riley now picks up a woman's tennis shoe.

Deeks' heart stops as he recognizes Kenzi's shoe, found so dangerously close to the edge. Every nightmarish possibility races through his head and he has to force himself to remain still when every fiber of his being is screaming at him to charge over there. He exchanges a glance with Callen, seeing the same fear in his eyes.

Deeks is about move in again when suddenly a noise behind them makes them freeze. Riley drops the shoe and spins torwards the sound. He turns his flashlight into the trees as he peers into the darkness near Deeks. The agent can't even turn around to see what made the noise without giving himself away. They remains motionless as Riley now begins to move slowly towards the sound. Callen and Deeks are poised and ready when Riley walks in between their two positions. Deeks suddenly lunges out and tackles Riley around the shoulders as Callen lands on his lower body to control his thrashing noises. There is a brief, but intense struggle until Riley finally goes limp when Deeks manages to tighten his arm around his throat enough to knock him out. They quickly cuff the unconscious man as their second threat now becomes apparent.

"Boss?! Where you at? Was that you?!" Monk is moving towards the last known spot where Riley had used his flashlight, not aware that he had walked a dozen steps back into the trees when he heard the sound.

Deeks realizes Callen is lying on top of the flashlight, drowning out its light for the moment. "Give me his flashlight… quick!"

He turns the light off and tosses it to Deeks as he spins around, keeping low to the ground to wait for Monk to be lured in by his partner. Deeks stands up tall and turns away from the sound of Monk's voice as he flashes his light on the ground in front of him and calls out, "Get over here!"

They hear the heavy footsteps increasing as Monk hurries to his boss's side. He is just about close enough to see that the clothing of this man doesn't match that of Riley when he stops. He is suddenly aware of a dark form racing at him from behind. Callen's raised hand comes down on Monk's temple just as his head pivots towards his attacker. The gun in his hand makes an effective silent weapon as he slams it into the man's head; causing him to drop limply to the ground with only a soft groan. Once he is down, Callen handcuffs this man also before hurrying to Deeks' side.

"Okay, two down. You think there are more out here?" He scans the darkness for additional attackers as he speaks softly.

"Two vehicles... two drivers... not counting the truck that dead guy drove up here. I'd say we got 'em all, but keep your eyes open anyway."

"Why? Because you were never any good at math?"

"No, because I'm more worried about finding Kenzi than I am a bad guy intent on throwing us off this cliff."

Deeks has walked back to the area where he saw Riley kneel down and now illuminates Kenzi's tennis shoe. Callen looks down at it also, then follows the beam of the flashlight as Deeks moves it over to the unprotected edge that is only a few feet away. Beyond the cliff's edge they can see only darkness and neither wants to think about the possibility that Kenzi ran this way in her attempt to flee Riley and his goon.

Deeks moves a step closer to the edge, looking for loose or disturbed ground. He stops when the light flickers over something shiny on the edge of a sharp rock. The blood is oddly bright and almost glows in the harsh circle of light and Deeks feels his fears coming to the surface once more.

"Kenzi! Kenzi!" He steps even closer to the edge of rocks before the ledge completely drops off to the canyon below. He hastily swings the flashlight around in the darkness and frantically calls out again, "Kenzi!"

Callen lunges for his arm pulling him back before Deeks leans precariously over the edge. Kenzi has slipped into a cloudy, near unconscious state from her head injury barely registers male voices above her. The fear of only a few moments ago still grips her and she holds her breath. In her haze, she doesn't realize the two men standing mere feet away from her looking down into the black abyss below are there to save her.

"Deeks... take it easy! Let me call in an air unit to search down there."

Callen pulls him away from the edge a few steps before grabbing his cell phone to make the call for support. Sam picks up immediately, "G! Where the hell are you?!"

"Some scenic overlook way up in the hills. Not sure of the road, but we need air support, Sam. We can't find Kenzi and there's a chance... well... let's just say we need to search the ravine below." Callen hears Sam talking to his driver, a patrolman who knows the area well.

"G, we're almost to you and we're calling in air support now."

"Turn in at the overturned rig blocking the road... we're down that road."

Callen flips his phone closed and turns to see Deeks walking back and forth in a search pattern, looking for more signs of what happened to Kenzi. Callen jogs back to Monk and grabs his flashlight in order to join in the search; not caring that both men are now moaning in pain. They begin sweeping the area as they continue to call out her name, but to no avail.

The whirl of red and blue lights lets them know the highway patrol and Sam have arrived, but they don't stop searching. Callen waves his flashlight towards the parking area and whistles loudly to let them know their location. Deeks once again moves towards the ledge; drawn there by his lingering fears. This time he kneels down to get a better look over the jagged edge sees there is a narrow shelf of rock about four feet below the top. His light scans the rough surface and his chest compresses painfully as he sees more blood on the rocks below.

"Kenzi!?" His call is more desperate this time as he begins to realize she may be out of his reach forever. It takes him a moment to catch the sound, which is almost drowned out by the voices of Callen filling the newcomers in on what occurred. "QUIET! I hear something!"

The others go silent and come closer to where he is kneeling. He holds his breath to silence the harsh rasp in his ears and listens again. They all strain to hear the faint noise and where it is coming from. Then they hear it again, faint, but stronger this time. "Here… I'm here…"

Kenzi is hanging on to consciousness by a thread of sheer willpower and Deeks' urgent calls have finally penetrated the fog in her brain. Every breath she takes makes the world spin crazily around her, but she can't black out now or they may never find her. She grits her teeth and uses the last of her strength to pound the small rock in her hand against the boulders she is wedged between.

Callen hears it this time and drops to his knees to shine his flashlight into a rocky crevasse. He sees Kenzi crouched in the dark hole; battered and bleeding from a dozen small wounds. She is obviously weak and in a lot of pain as she squints against the light and drops the rock in her hand to give him a feeble wave. Deeks leaps down from the edge and lands on the narrow shelf of rocks before anyone can stop him.

"Deeks!" Sam tries to grab for him, but is only able to grab a handful of t-shirt as Deeks drops to his knees at the entrance to the small crevasse.

His flashlight is dropped on the rocks between his knees as he leans in to take her hand. The eerie glow of the light in this small space illuminates the haze in her eyes as she struggles to keep the darkness at bay.

"Deeks... you found me..." Her head sways to the side and her eyes droop closed as Deeks sees the blood streaming down the side of her swollen face for the first time.

"Okay Kenz... stay with me baby..." He keeps ahold of her hand, but sits back on his heels as he looks up to Sam and Callen who are nervously crouched above him. "Sam... we're gonna have to lift her out. She's hurt... possible head injury... or worse."

The trooper who arrived with Sam has been standing by and he now offers some support. "I can have a rescue crew here in thirty minutes."

"No, we can't wait!" Deeks isn't about to let her sit in this precarious situation for another half hour.

"Do you have any rope in your cruiser? If not, check the semi... they always carry rope and tie down straps." When the trooper lopes off to round up the supplies they need, Callen turns his attention back to Deeks. "Deeks, can you maneuver her enough to get a harness around her so we can lift her out of there?"

"Aahh, yea, I think so. She's got herself wedged in here pretty tightly and from what I can see, she has a head injury... knee is gashed and other smaller cuts."

Kenzi remains silent, floating in and out of consciousness as the four men quickly fashion a plan to harness her with the flat tie-down straps then lift her up to safety. She becomes more alert when Deeks jostles her around in his attempts to get the webbed strap around behind her.

"Hey... watch what you're grabbin' buddy." Her mumbled words are too soft for anyone else to hear, but Deeks can't help but smile at her.

"Ahh, how quickly you forget what we had..."

"No... just don't let Heddy... find out..." She wags her limp finger at him in a poor imitation of Heddy's scolding and he can't help but laugh.

As long as she had her sense of humor he knew Kenzi was going to be all right. He grabs her hand lightly and kisses her finger before he returns to securing the knots of her improvised harness. When they are ready to move her out into the open Deeks has to help her maneuver out of the small wedged space without tumbling over the edge himself. Sam has fashioned a harness for him as well and he quickly stands up to slip it on.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna start sliding her towards the opening... you keep that light shining at my feet." Deeks turns his attention to the trooper who is standing off to one side holding his safety line. "I need to know exactly where that drop off is at all times."

The trooper nods and points his light at Deeks' feet as he crouches down again and grabs ahold of Kenzi's harness. He hauls her towards the opening and she whimpers in pain as her ankle is bumped against the rocks. Deeks stops to examine her more closely.

"Honey… are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"My ankle… broken… and my head hurts..."

"All right, we're gonna get you out of here... but this is gonna hurt a bit."

"I'm good... just help me up.. I'm okay." She struggles to get up on her own, but her weak attempt gets her nowhere. She groans in pain and once again sags back against the rocks as the darkness inside her head claims her once more.

"Guys, let's do this now... before she wakes up again. Ready! Go!"

Deeks jerks Kenzi out of the crevasse and falls back on his knees, relying on the strong hold on his rope harness to keep him from going too far. Callen is in a similar position, holding tightly to Kenzi's harness as she is pulled out onto the ledge beside Deeks. Once she is out in the open, Deeks pulls her towards himself, draping her upper body up over his shoulder. He is still on his knees and the hardest part will be standing up with Kenzi's dead weight. He takes several deep breaths and then lunges up in one strong move, knowing if he doesn't get his legs under him on the first try he could easily lose his balance and send them tumbling over the edge.

Callen and the trooper are ready for his move and quickly tighten up on the ropes to keep the tension. Deeks wobbles as she bumps against the rough rock ledge, causing him to side step dangerously towards the edge. His foot lands on the very edge of the rocks and he can feel the pebbles crumbling under his weight. A frantic groan escapes his throat as he struggles to regain his balance. Sam gasps as well and suddenly lunges down to grab ahold of Kenzi's harness to help stabilize his perilous position.

"I got her Deeks! Just get your footing..."

"Wow... my life flashed before my eyes on that one and I can tell you... it was way too short!"

"Well, stop screwin' around and get up here! Then we'll see what we can do about makin' your next premier a bit more interesting."

Sam and Deeks joke to release the tension and as their eyes meet over Kenzi's limp body they both understand the seriousness of the moment. With a slight nod, Sam readies himself for the big pull. "You ready?"

Deeks slowly bends his knees and Sam grabs onto Kenzi with both hands. Deeks thrusts upwards with his hands under Kenzi's body lifting her as Sam jerks backwards and hauls Kenzi up to land on top of him. She moans softly as Sam quickly rolls her over and stabilizes her head and assess her condition.

"I got you Kenz... easy, now... we got you."

With Kenzi now on solid ground, Callen and the trooper work together to pull Deeks up as well. When they are all back on safe footing, the three men carefully remove the harness from her limp body before picking her up in a fireman's cross-arm carry. The trooper lights the way as they walk as fast as the terrain will allow until they are back in the parking area. They gently sit Kenzi on the top of a picnic table nearby in order to better assess her injuries. Deeks sits beside her, cradling her upper body against him as she once again struggles up from unconsciousness with a moan.

"Get the first-aid kit from your cruiser!"

The trooper races off to get the first-aid kit as a line of patrol cars with lights flashing come roaring into the parking lot to assist. Callen now recalls his earlier request and jogs after the young trooper. "And cancel that air unit!"

Kenzi has been roused from her stupor once again by the jostling and pain of moving her to the clearing. She groans and reaches out for her leg as Sam gently probes her swollen ankle. "Ooww..."

"Hey tough girl... can you tell me what hurts?"

"Ankle... think it's broken."

"How about your knee? Hurt inside or out?" Sam moves his knife quickly up the torn material of her jeans away to cut it away so he can get a better look at the nasty cut that is still bleeding freely.

"Can't tell... just hurts like hell." She forces her eyes to open further as she looks around to see other troopers leading Riley and Monk out of the woods in handcuffs. "Bastards! ...make that bastard pay!"

She tries to stand up, but two sets of hands quickly restrain her, holding her in place. "Easy there... Warrior Princess. Think you've done enough damage for one night."

"Yea, tough girl… relax. They're not going anywhere but to jail."

When the trooper returns with his first-aid kit, Sam quickly kneels down in front of her to begin bandaging her knee to control the bleeding. While his head is bent to his task, Deeks allows the tight rein he's kept on his emotions out, just long enough to lean in his lips are near her ear. He resists the urge to take her in his arms as all the emotion of the past few days rises up in him. He sighs softly and whispers the warning only she will understand.

"DON'T. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN."

Kenzi understands the message and the emotion behind it. She turns to face him and can't resist leaning in to press a soft kiss on his lips. Deeks barely has time to respond before it ends and Kenzi sits back with another yelp of pain. Their private moment is interrupted by Sam, who's down-bent head apparently didn't miss a thing.

"I saw that." His teasing admission is delivered with a subtle shake of his head as he continues to concentrate on securing the bandage on her knee.

She again tenses in pain and grabs Deeks' hand for support when Sam begins to work on splinting her ankle. With that done, Sam stands up to face her and tilts her head back so he can examine the cut and swelling on her temple. Her eyes roll back in her head and Sam frowns in concern.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" His eyes dart to the trooper who has been standing near them.

"Nearest trauma center is in Escondido, but Ramona is about half the distance and they have a pretty decent emergency medicine center."

Kenzi tries to formulate her refusal, but the words come out in a slurred mumble. "Kenzi... you need to be checked out. Deeks go with her and keep her awake if you can. We'll clean up this mess."

The trooper pulls his car over closer to the picnic table and Sam and Deeks carefully load her into the backseat for the twenty minute drive. Deeks rides in back with her to keep her conscious if he can, but in reality he just can't bear to have her out of his reach right now. As they pull away, Sam goes to join the group of troopers being briefed by Callen.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Deeks glances at his watch every few minutes, frustrated at being kept away from Kenzi so long. He is waiting at the hospital, but with nothing to occupy his time, his mind turns to the case. Kenzi would be the first to agree that Schultz and Riley were bad news and they never would have been caught without her... but at what cost to her? Upon arriving at the medical clinic in Ramona, Kenzi was barely conscious. As soon as the seriousness of her injuries was determined, she was airlifted to the bigger trauma hospital in Escondido.

The others finally finished up the scene, arranged for the highway patrol to secure the overturned rig full of Navy GPS units until daylight when work could begin on uprighting the trailer and its cargo. Tired beyond words, Callen and Sam had to wait for the troopers to pull their somewhat battered car out of the ditch before they could leave. They were worried about Kenzi after learning from Deeks that she was airlifted to the bigger hospital. The drive is about an hour and neither says a word on the way, lost in their own thoughts.

Riley and Monk were transported back to LA by the state troopers on direct orders from Heddy. Apparently she wasn't taking any chances with these two. Not after she learned Ben Schultz had hanged himself in his jail cell shortly after Sam left him in the hands of the troopers there. It wasn't completely unexpected... being a former cop, and a dirty one at that; Schultz would not have survived in prison anyway.

Callen and Sam are just entering the family room where they were told Deeks was waiting and see his impatience. Deeks glances down at his watch and sighs impatiently; wondering what is taking so long. He jumps when Callen's voice invades his private thoughts.

"You know, staring at your watch won't make time pass quicker, Deeks."

"What was the last update on her condition?" Sam has the most medical knowledge from his time as a Navy Seal with combat medic training.

"She's in surgery. Broken ankle, broken jaw by her temple... not sure on the damage to her knee, but she's gonna have a scar."

"What about her head injury? Was there anything serious?" Sam sits beside his teammate and pumps him for information.

"Severe concussion from... get this... three different points of impact! I mean... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE!?" Deeks jumps to his feet, pacing back and forth as his agitation and frustration boil up inside him. His hands are fisted as his eyes dart dangerously around the room, looking for something or someone to punch.

Sam and Callen exchange a glance, knowing their friend is blaming himself as much as them for not being there to protect her like they said they would. Callen tries to reason with him before they end up explaining why the room was trashed. He steps into the path of his anger and holds his ground until Deeks stops moving and looks up at him.

"She's gonna be all right, Deeks. She's a fighter."

"Really, Callen? Does that make it all okay that we weren't there for her!?"

"No, it doesn't make it all right... but you need to get that out of your head. Right now you need to be positive for her. She needs you, Deeks... now more than ever before."

Their eyes meet and he realizes Callen knows about the relationship between them. Deeks' eyes quickly dart over to Sam, who is seated nearby. "Did you...?"

"Nope. Callen pegged that one all on his own, my friend... but it was pretty obvious."

"Obvious?" Deeks is stunned because the only time he and Kenzi had displayed anything more than professionalism as partners was when they were alone. "Shit! Heddy did have that apartment wired, didn't she!?"

Both agents laugh at Deeks' sudden worried look; then shake their heads to dispel that particular theory. Callen drops his hand on Deeks' shoulder in a brotherly way and explains how they knew what was going on between their two team members.

"Deeks, we've been watching you and Kenzi dancing around this thing for months now."

"Never thought you two would do anything about it, but apparently that's changed."

"Wait! Whoa! You guys are just yanking my chain, right? You don't really know..." They were always picking on him as the newest member of the team and sometimes Deeks still had a hard time telling when they were kidding.

"Know what, Deeks? That you've been like a caged bear ever since Kenzi agreed to go in on this operation?"

"It was a dangerous mission... as you know... and look how it turned out!" He waves his hand at their surroundings.

"And you were way too eager to drive that rig back to town with Kenzi." Callen tips his head to the side, studying Deeks for a moment before he adds, "Did you do the sleeper test on the way?"

"Yea, 'cause Deeks didn't even bat an eye when Kenzi was standing there with her shirt hanging in shreds! That's a sight we both noticed right away, wasn't it Callen?"

"Yep... couldn't miss that. Deeks was pretty cool about it all... kinda like he's seen it before, huh?" He and Sam are having a good time bantering back and forth. Watching Deeks become more flustered by the minute.

"Guys! Come on... she was choking me out at the time! I wasn't really focused on her clothing!"

"No, but you sure were quick to offer up your t-shirt to her...?"

"... and Kenzi didn't even hesitate when you stripped for her." Sam points this out from his seat. "You done that before, Deeks?"

He stands there with his hands on his hips, flustered by the rapid fire questions that are hitting way to close to the truth. He knows he could deny it until they are all drop dead of old age, but these two would never let it go. So, in defense of his sanity... and to head off any problems with Kenzi later, he takes a deep breath and makes a stand against their interrogation.

"You know what? NO, she has not worn my shirts before. NO, I have not stripped for her before... unless you count the time we had to be scrubbed down in the decontamination tent last year. NO, we did not test out the sleeper compartment on the drive back to LA. And NO, I was not... well, maybe I was a little apprehensive about Kenzi taking this assignment, but that's only because I know what truckers are like."

Sam and Callen exchange another smirk as they realize he conveniently forgot to deny one of their allegations. Sam finally stands up and comes to face his flustered friend, putting him in full interrogation mode.

"You forgot to deny the part about seeing Kenzi naked before, Deeks. What's up with that?"

"I... no... I... well..." His eyes dart from one man to the next and realizes the truth... if Kenzi's kiss up there hadn't given it away, they had a pretty good idea already. He honestly doesn't want to lie about his relationship, no matter how new it is. He sighs as a grin slowly spreads across his face and finally admits, "Well... not completely naked... but that was only because I was too worried about Heddy having that place bugged."

His two tormentors share another glance at the cost of their friend; playing on his not all too unjustified fears that their boss knew everything they did somehow. "Hhmm... maybe she did."

"Guess we'll find out when we get back to the office."

They return to their seats signaling the conversation is officially over and leaving Deeks standing there in the middle of the room. He now has a new worry on his mind, but their tactic worked because he is sufficiently distracted from his earlier anger over the outcome of the mission.

* * *

Deeks stops with his hand on the door, almost afraid to see her in this condition. Then with a deep breath he finally pushes the door open and steps inside. The room is dimly lit and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust. He hears the beep and hum of monitors around her bed, but his eyes are riveted to the woman lying there. She looks so small and frail lying there. She is as pale as the sheets covering her, except for the raw, red cuts and abrasions on her skin. He slowly walks towards her, moving silently so he won't disturb her sleep.

He takes a moment to examine every inch of her now… noting her bandaged head, the sling holding her left leg up, the bandages on her knee and the heavy cast on her foot. It looks as if there isn't one inch of her that isn't injured in some way. He hesitantly leans closer, bending down to place a tender kiss on her brow. His caress is feather light, but as he draws back he sees her eyes flutter open. It takes her a moment to focus on him, but then a tired smile brightens her face and she doesn't look quite so pale.

He smiles back as he leans on the side rail and whispers, "God, I thought you were dead."

"You keep saying that. I guess I did it again."

"Did what?"

"You told me never to worry you like that again… I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, Kenz… I wasn't there for you."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to kiss me after you say… God, I thought you were dead?"

"I wasn't supposed to do it last time… it just kinda happened." He smiles, happy she still has her sense of humor.

"Uh-huh... come here." She uses her free hand to grab his shirt front and pull him closer.

He leans carefully over her as he kisses her gently several times, as if he is afraid of hurting her. She curls her other hand up around his neck, trailing her IV line in the process. She urges him closer, but when her lips part to deepen the kiss, she moans in pain. He jerks back, afraid he hurt her, as she frowns at the pain in her jaw. She gently rubs the swollen area and then sighs in frustration as her eyes meet his again.

"Guess that'll have to wait... jaw hurts too much."

"Behave yourself, woman. Doctor said you have a broken jaw, broken ankle and a shredded knee not to mention three subdural bleeds in your head. You're in no condition to... "

"Wanna bet? You give me a few minutes and I'll find some way to make room for you in this bed."

"Believe me… I'd find a way myself if Callen, Sam and Heddy weren't all standing outside that door."

She tries to laugh, but then groans in pain again. He gently kisses her nose and is about to pull back when she reaches up to guide his mouth back to hers. He allows her to draw him in for one last gentle kiss, but then reluctantly pulls back as he pulls her blanket a little higher under her chin. He winks at her and teases, "How is it you even look good in a hospital gown?"

"Yea, right. I can just imagine what I look like right now." Her hand comes up to flutter over the bandage surrounding her head.

"Believe me… you're the most beautiful thing in the world to me, Kenzi. Cuts, bruises, cast and all."

He reaches out to tenderly brush her hair back from her cheek as the door behind him finally opens to admit the others. Sam and Callen had convinced Heddy to give Deeks a moment alone with her, but her impatience to make sure Kenzi was all right finally won out. As they step up to the bed, Kenzi quickly blinks away the sudden tears that Deeks' sweet words brought on. He gives her a private wink and then steps back.

With his characteristic class clown attitude, Deeks gives a dramatic sweep of his hand across Kenzi's bed and announces, "Come one! Come all! Only one dollar to see the miracle woman with the hardest head in all the kingdom!"

"Really, Mr. Deeks. I don't think Ms. Blye appreciates your sense of humor at a time like this." Heddy places her hand on his stomach and gently pushes him back further so she can get up close to Kenzi's side. She would never admit it, but Kenzi holds a special place in her heart and she has been very worried about her. "Kenzi, how are you feeling, dear?"

"Fine. I'm good, Heddy, really." Kenzi now has to blink back fresh tears as she sees the honest concern from her boss.

Heddy takes her hand and pats it gently, saying more than any words could do. Then to lighten the mood, she gives her one of her famous finger wags and adds, "I guess I'll have to keep you on a shorter leash for a while."

"What? Not chaining me to my desk, are you?" They all knew there was nothing Kenzi hated more than being restricted from active work duty.

"Maybe… but until you're cleared..."

"I volunteer to keep an eye on her for you, Heddy." Deeks is a little too quick to volunteer.

Heddy stares up at him for several seconds as she suddenly sees the reason for Sam and Callen's request to let him see Kenzi first. The others are all watching in suspense, wondering what her reaction will be, but when she speaks it takes them all by surprise.

"Mr. Deeks… what a wonderful idea. I was just wondering who we could get to stay with Ms. Blye during her recuperation."

"Oh, uhm... stay with her? Yea, I can do that... I guess... I mean, if that's all right with Kenzi?" His eyes dart to hers and the twinkle there tells him she is enjoying his discomfort at being pinned by Heddy's sharp intellect once more.

"I'm only thinking of her well being, Mr. Deeks... as I am sure you are? Ms. Blye won't be able to drive or do much walking for a while, according to the doctor. She'll need someone... reliable to help her?"

"Yea Deeks, you know... wait on her hand and foot, jump every time she needs a drink of water... sponge baths..." Sam can't hide his amusement when the implications of his suggestion become clear to Deeks.

"Well, yea... water. I can do that. Driving, no problem. Sponge baths... wow, I may have to do a few practice runs to make sure I got that one down." He arches a brow playfully at the woman lying in the bed and is happy to see the blush on her cheeks has almost returned her normal color.

* * *

Deeks stayed in Escondido to be with Kenzi while she is hospitalized, but that left him without transportation when Callen and Sam head back to LA to wrap up the case. Three days later, when they finally hear Kenzi is cleared to go home, Callen and Sam drive down to pick up their teammates. When they arrive at the hospital, they find Kenzi up hobbling around impatiently on her crutches. Deeks is sitting on the edge of her bed, trying to reason with her, but Kenzi's agitation is compounded by Doctor Swangai's reluctance to hurry her discharge paperwork along.

When the two newcomers enter her room she is grumbling to an exasperated Deeks, "I know they're dead by now."

"I beg your pardon!? We are not dead… we're just late." Callen announces their presence.

"My house plants, Callen. I'm sure they're all just shriveled up little twigs by now."

"House plants? You worry about your house plants?" Sam teases her until he sees the warning from Deeks as he shakes his head discreetly.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much, Kenz. It looks like you got plenty of new plants here to replace them with." Callen takes the diplomatic road and waves his hand to indicate the many plants filling her room.

"And how am I supposed to get these home? Did you guys bring the MTAC van?"

"Uhm, no... but we did bring the Tahoe... for your leg. Besides, there are about two dozen more on your desk at work." Sam offers this as a consolation, knowing they don't have room for all the plants in the car.

"Really?" For the first time since their arrival she smiles.

"Looks like a jungle... I swear. Every day more show up."

While the doctor is finishing the release papers Callen and Sam begin shuffling a few of the plants she really wants to keep. The Tahoe has plenty of room and would let her keep her leg straight and comfortable on the long ride home. Kenzi is still pacing impatiently on her crutches, swinging the metal supports dangerously close to Deeks' feet each time.

When they are alone, Deeks stops her frantic pacing by putting his arms on her hips and turning her, crutches and all until she is standing before him. His soothing voice helps to ease her tension.

"Relax, Kenz… you're supposed to be taking it easy, remember?"

"I'm tired of this place. I want my own home, my own bed with my own stuff." He finds her pouting tone strangely seductive.

"And we're gonna get you there... the bed part, I mean. Just as soon as the doctor waves that green flag."

"I like the sound of that... the bed part... unless you're completely turned off by my grouchy old woman act?"

"Grouchy maybe, but not an old woman by a long shot. Come on, I bet we can get a head start towards the elevators."

He kisses her lightly and stands up before her, bringing their bodies into close contact for a moment. He then turns her towards the door and carries her bag as she slowly maneuvers her crutches beside him. Deeks was right, and as they approach the nurses desk a young nurse steps forward to have her sign the last of the papers before they leave. With that done, they head for the elevators and the ride back to Los Angeles.


End file.
